


30 Day NSFW Challenge--Mass Effect

by AlyssAlenko



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 69, 69 (Sex Position), Against the Wall - Freeform, Analingus, Biotics, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boring sex, Citadel DLC, Coping, Coping Mechanisms, Cowboy Hats, Cowboy Kaidan, Cunilingus, Dancing, Desk, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Erotic Massage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Food Sex, Half naked, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lazy Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Love, Loyalty, Mass Effect 3: Citadel, Massage, Masturbation, Mild Language, Morning Sex, Multiple Pairings, NSFW Challenge, Naked Cuddling, Nostalgia, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rimming, Role Playing, Rough Sex, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex and Chocolate, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Shy Sex, Shyness, Skype Sex, Slow Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Spanish, Spurs, Sweet and Passionate, Tango, Thighs, Trust, Trying new position, Unease, Vaginal Fingering, Vrolik’s syndrome, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, With food, With toys, Writing on Skin, Writing practice, clothed getting off, getting out of my comfort zone, hard and fast, jacob's dad, last night - Freeform, naked kisses, on the desk, on the table, pole position, practice, sensual massage, setting the scene, sex with toys, the thighmaster, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 35,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So this is a thirty day challenge of NSFW propmts I started back on November third to get out of my comfort zone, and get better at writing smut. I chose all Mass Effect (even though part of me wanted to do SWTOR too, Aric and Doc would've been perfect for some of these). The Pairings are all over the place (though I'm sticking to Shepard and someone else), because I'm trying to get better at that too. Enjoy! Also if you have a specific pairing you want me to try, I'm game, just shoot me a messages--also edited the chapter titles so it's easier to locate your favorite pairing...though some chapter titles are too long and it was a waste of time but oh well...





	1. Day 1: Naked Cuddles—Elcor Hamlet *Shenko

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is Shenko--and this chapter and the next were actually pretty tame, and totally in my comfort zone, so I had no problems with this one.

It was rare for Kaidan to wake up before Alyss; she hadn’t really been sleeping well because of the war and, more often than not, she was already up and bustling about trying to come up with a new strategy. It was a miracle he could even get her to come to bed without bringing work with her some nights. But this morning when he’d awoken, he’d found her still encircled in his arms and sleeping soundly.

Normally, when he woke up first, she thrashed awake from her nightmares shortly after, voices of everyone she lost waking her, but for some reason, it hadn’t happened.  
  
Though, her throwing her leg across his as she turned and snuggled against his side—her head on his shoulder and her hand resting delicately on his pectoral—might have been the reason for his early awakening. Her naked body was pressed languidly up against every inch of his bare skin...and dear lord, her knee was far too close to his rapidly growing erection. Kaidan kissed the top of her head to distract himself.  
  
He slipped his arm out from under her head carefully so as not to disturb her rest—she didn’t get enough as it was—and propped himself up on his right elbow. A slow smile started to spread across his face as he watched her. A long strand of black hair had fallen into her eyes; it was only a matter of time before the rest of it was everywhere. Kaidan caressed her face, fingers barely touching her as he pushed it gently out of her face, leaning down to kiss her as he did so; her eyelids fluttered open at the sensation.  
  
Alyss smirked up at him.  
  
“Good morning, love.” Kaidan mumbled, his lips finding hers almost instantly.  
  
“Good morning, Kaidan. I love seeing your face first thing in the morning—a girl could get used to that kind of awakening; I never want to leave this bed.”

He chuckled as he rolled his eyes. Waking up with her was the best part of his day and he would be the first to admit it as she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, lavender eyes staring into chocolate brown, before she pulled him into a hug, holding him close. It was nice to have a day off, and she planned to spend it filling it to the brim with keeping him close and lying in bed with him. She smiled and cuddled closer to him, her finger absently drawing little circles on his stomach muscles.

“Me either.” He agreed.

It was hard for them to find moments to spend together, with everything going on in the universe and the ever-present war with the Reapers looming on the horizon, and now they had an entire day to themselves. He smoothed her long silky black hair out of her face, pressing his cheek against her temple as he reached over and draped his arm about her shoulders. He couldn’t stop looking at her; her black hair was rumpled from sleep, long black eyelashes framing eyes that were sparkling with delight, and tan skin making her look like she was glowing…as she reached over him to grab his omnitool, breasts smashed against his side.

Alyss ran her hand through his black hair as she scrolled down the screen trying to find the movie she was looking for, watching as the locks curled around her fingers before the static build-up from his L2 amp snapped it back into place. She giggled, her hand flaring bluish-purple with her biotics and humming in unison with his—she loved that. Kaidan drew her deeper into the circle of his arms, and glanced over her shoulder before burying his face in her hair and inhaling deeply, surprised that they finally had some semblance of time to themselves.

“How do you feel about watching Francis Kitt’s elcor Hamlet?”

“That sounds relaxing.” He chuckled settling against the pillows with her warmth against his side as she snuggled as close as she could.


	2. Day 2: Naked Kisses—Christening *Shoker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here we are at day two, which is Shoker, and follows the events of my oneshot 'Sorry'. I had a hard time deciding if I should break this up into multiple works to put it in chronological order with the like pairings, or make it a multichapter cluster of weird. I'm still not sure if this was the best way to go...

“Dear lord.” Abigail panted.  
  
She collapsed on top of Joker, wondering how he had convinced her that having sex in his chair was a good idea, especially with an AI in and on the ship. It was embarrassing, but by the time she’d realized their mistake he’d already ripped both their clothes off...at least they’d had the foresight to close the door to the rest of the ship. However, at this rate it was going to be pretty hard to keep their relationship a secret.  
  
They’d been on the Normandy SR-2 for all of five minutes.  
  
Joker arched an eyebrow while smirking up at her, his hands caressing her bare sides. The air around his chair crackled to life. She squirmed because it tickled and he watched her eyes glow a brighter blue than their usual hue as her biotics flared under his touch; it looked like she was bathed in blue flames, and it lit a fire in him. He’d barely gotten started, and she was already gazing at him seductively from under half-lidded eyes, her long blonde lashes adding to the smoldering temptress look she had going on. His breath hitched.  
  
She pushed the bill of his hat up—which he’d reclaimed before they walked onto the ship—so it was almost completely off his head, the fingers of one hand woven into his beard, her nails scraping gently against the skin underneath. Her other hand was running back and forth through his chest hair as she brought her lips down to his. Joker’s lips were full and warm against hers. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her naked body flush against his own, settling her knees on either side of his hips as his tongue sought hers, probing her mouth in a mimic of what he planned to do to her and in her later.  
  
She melted against him, moaning in pleasurable surrender into his mouth; at some point during the kiss her hands had stopped trailing through all his hair and had gripped the headrest of his chair. This was soon going to be his favorite place on the ship after it’s christening. His arm tightened around her waist pulling her closer against his body until she felt every beat of his heart pulsing in time with her own as he lowered his mouth to the base of her neck where it met her shoulder.  
  
She shuddered involuntarily.  
  
“I think I need to make sure this new body knows whom it belongs to, Abigail.” Joker chuckled between kisses.  
  
“Please do.”  
  
Her voice was nothing more than a breathy whisper as he clamped his lips over her pulse point and sucked hard, drawing a shaky breath from between Abigail’s lips. It felt like no time had passed between them, even with her death, and for that she was eternally grateful. Joker’s hand slipped up in between them to cup her naked breast gently.  
  
His lips hungrily sought hers again, she tasted like heaven. Her lower lip disappeared between both of his, their breaths intermingling as they tried to draw breath without breaking for air, his other hand tangled itself in her hair, changing the angle to deepen the kiss as well as pull her closer. All she tasted was vanilla and she couldn’t get enough.  
  
“At least I’ll know the chair has been broken in.” He smirked against her mouth.  
  
She pulled away and stared down into his deep blue eyes; they were like the sea after a storm.  
  
“Jeff, I love you to death but just shut up. It took you less than two minutes to tear all our clothes off, and you haven’t done anything but kiss me senseless and make snarky comments.” She hissed.  
  
“My, my, Commander. Someone’s impatient. Reminds me of the night before Ilos.” He winked at her.  
  
Shepard rolled her eyes and kissed him again as she sat on his bare thigh to shut him up; his breath caught in his throat. He loved that she called him Jeff only when they were being intimate, just like he only called her Abigail in private—it was endearing and then he realized what she’d said: she loved him. If that wasn’t a cause for celebration he didn’t know what was…


	3. Day 3: First Time—Alive for a Night *Shrios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three is Shrios. this one took me damn near twenty four hours to complete because smut is hard, and I also had to do research on frogs--apparently they can stay connected anywhere from a couple hours to a couple days when they're mating and it's called amplexus, which I adapted for the Drell since they're all frog-like.

Shepard sat on the sectional sofa in the loft, her eyes were glazed over, unfocused as she read over some reports. She hated paperwork. There were so many other things she could be doing; reading, planning a vacation to a desert with Thane, playing with her hamster, but Miranda had made it clear that the Illusive Man needed her to finish these. She let out a slow sigh, her fingers running through her flame red hair.  
  
This was not how she’d anticipated spending her night.  
  
The door to her quarters opened and her head snapped towards the sound, hopeful. Thane entered the room slowly, shuffling his feet a little awkwardly as he glanced around the room, past the empty fish tanks lining the walls; past the model ship display looming up to his right; headed straight for her. Oh, what a lovely distraction the universe had given her…  
  
“Thane?” She stood cautiously.  
  
He held out a hand to stay her approach.  
  
“Siha, I—” He began, taking a trembling breath and then proceeded to pace back and forth before starting over. “I have known I will die for many years. I’ve tried to leave the galaxy better than I found it. You’ve helped me achieve more than I thought possible. We’ve righted many wrongs...I’ve spoken to my son. I should be at peace on the eve of battle.”  
  
Something in his tone made her heart break a little. Either he was breaking it off or something else was going on; she closed the space between them in two steps, one hand reaching out and running affectionately down his arm, the other on the back of his neck, making him hold her gaze. Deep green eyes stared into black, a current of emotion sparking between them.  
  
“Stop. Don’t give me a speech.” Her voice was soft, alluring.  
  
Thane glanced away, an unreadable emotion hidden behind his eyes. “I’m ashamed.”  
  
Her eyes went wide in surprise. He was beating himself up enough as it was and she hoped she hadn’t added to it; Thane had always accepted the fact that he was going to die, and now he had something he wanted to live for—her. She’d come barreling into his life, and now he didn’t want to leave this life behind...it worried her that this was bothering him so much.  
  
Taye reached up a hand, her fingers barely grazing his cheek before he grabbed her hand and forcefully shoved it away. She wasn’t making this any easier, being so supportive. He was going to die, of that he was fairly certain, and it didn’t help that every thought he had, as of late, was of her; he turned away, lest she see his anger was a mask for all his uncertainty.  
  
Thane braced his arms against the table, a solitary tear leaving track down his cheek; he growled and punched the table as hard as he could...he didn’t want to leave her; didn’t want to die anymore and leave her alone and without him. Taye stood behind him quiet as a church mouse—whatever he wanted to say, she would hear him out; he needed to get this off his chest. More tears followed the first, the warble in his voice making her heart ache.  
  
“I have worked so hard. Meditated and prayed and done good deeds. Atoned for the evils I’ve done. Prepared. I consider my body’s death and a chill settles in my gut. I am afraid, and it shames me.” He glanced back over his shoulder at her, and for the first time, she saw him crying.  
  
She crossed the room silently and stood behind him, her hand gently closing over his fist. “Thane...be alive with me tonight.”  
  
For the first time in a long while, Thane felt a glimmer of hope and the stirrings of a heart that had long since died of disuse. Their faces were scant centimeters apart, close enough, that had her lips not been on his already, he would’ve taken the time to count each and every freckle that was splattered across her nose and cheeks. He let himself get lost in the kiss, wet from his tears, his hands resting on her hips, and hers locked around his neck as she walked him towards the edge of her bed.  
  
This was what he wanted—them together as one. It was something new for the both of them, as neither of them had much experience with intimacy with aliens, but they were willing to give it a shot; luckily, their anatomy matched up pretty well. One hand had released his neck, trailing down his chest and stopping at the buttons on his luscious jacket; she’d been eyeing the damn thing since day one, but couldn’t wait to peel him out of it.  
  
His hand reached up to cover hers where it rested against his rib cage, as he leaned in to kiss her once again. Thane’s free hand slipped up her shirt, his touch hesitant and feather light as he eased the tank top upwards. She reluctantly pulled her hand out of his and stretched her arms over her head, so he could pull it off of her; she immediately missed the warmth and surprising softness of the scales all over his chest. They spent the next few minutes helping each other out of their clothes, and once that was done, Thane swept her up into his arms and laid her gently on her back in the center of the bed. She took a moment to trace the dark green stripes that wrapped around him from spine to side with her fingers.  
  
He shuddered under her touch.  
  
Taye arched herself up against him, pressing every inch of her bare skin against his, feeling a response between her thighs from where her legs were draped about his hips. Their heartbeats pulsed in time together as he reached between them, his fused fingers ghosting over her breasts, as his mouth followed the trail, kissing his way down to take a nipple into his mouth, hand still going lower and making her gasp as he used his thighs to widen the gap between her legs.  
  
He winced slightly as Taye’s fingernails dug into the scales at his shoulder blades, his fingers spreading her wetness slowly around her clit, making her whimper. Her eyes shot open in embarrassment—that pitiful mewling had come out of her mouth. He felt the heat from her blush all over her skin and it made him feel powerful; Thane grinned as he switched to her other breast. He hadn’t realized she had freckles dusting her chest too...it was endearing.  
  
“Relax, Siha.” He whispered, moving back up to place kisses all over her neck and jaw.  
  
Taye drew a deep, albeit shaky breath. Her hips shot off the bed as he slipped his fused fingers over her folds before he dipped them inside her, inhaling her wordless cry. As his tongue pushed against hers, Taye rocked against his fingers, feeling his erection, hard against her stomach already a little wet and sticky because of his current state of arousal, when he used his thumb to swirl her clit around in a circle. The pleasurable pressure that had been building inside her finally snapped, and his name fell from her lips on a keening wail.  
  
As she lay under him panting, he watched her, the scales around his eyes crinkling slightly as he smiled down at her; every inch of her skin was flushed, her chest heaving, and one arm was thrown over her eyes. He wasn’t done with his Siha, yet. She removed her hand from her eyes as he took her hand, interlacing their figures together—the love behind that one simple action making her heart swell with emotion. She stroked her hand down his jaw, pulling him into another kiss—it still amazed her how good of a kisser he was—as he positioned himself at her slick entrance, their gazes meeting and she nodded slowly.  
  
“Sere, please.”  
  
He loved that she called him that.  
  
He pushed his entire length into her slowly, watching her and gauging her reactions, before he drew himself out of her slowly, but not entirely, and swallowed her gasp as he thrust forward…hard. Her fingernails dug into the backs of his hands from where he held them against the mattress, drawing a warbled hiss from her lover as he thrust into her again, but he didn’t exactly mind. His lips left hers, trailed along her jawline and down her neck before he closed his mouth over the place where her neck met her shoulder, making her whimper and buck her hips against him; he groaned against the skin of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. She was intoxicating.  
  
After some time of enjoying their slow, lazy lovemaking, Taye broke first, her back arching of its own accord before she fell back against the pillows, huffing quietly as he finished just behind her. What a way to relieve both of their stress. Her emerald green eyes were hazy and unfocused in pleasure. Thane closed his eyes in horror, having forgotten about the amplexus; it was going to take a little while for the two of them not to be bound together, but she didn’t seem to mind as she freed her hands from under his and pulled him down on top of her in a hug.  
  
“Siha, there’s something I should tell you—” He croaked, his voice surprisingly hoarse.  
  
Taye put a finger to his lips. “I know. Mordin gave me some things to read; I know all about it...but when it wears off, we’re going to do that again, Sere.”  
  
He kissed her, humming against her lips in content.


	4. Day 4: Masturbation—Stealth Mission *Shoker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Shoker again. Kasumi decks Shepard out in a skintight dress to infiltrate Donovan Hock's Party and Joker likes it a little too much. I have a different Shepard I write for every pairing and eventually I'll get around to making a visual for each of them so it's less confusing, but until then...

“Damn Shepard. You look good...really good.” Jacob let out a low whistle of approval.  
  
Joker sat in the cockpit gnashing his teeth together in frustration, arms crossed angrily over his chest. This was all Kasumi’s fault. Not only was she making Shepard go undercover with no back up except for the thief, she’d even chosen an outfit for her that she apparently felt the need to parade in front of every crewman of the Normandy. He wanted to tell her she couldn’t go. Wanted to tell her to stay on the ship where he could keep an eye on her, her safety his top concern; even if she _was_ Commander Shepard.  
  
“I hate these shoes. They’re kind of ugly and plain...they don’t match my dress at all. But I don’t look ridiculous?”  
  
He’d pulled his hat off his head before replacing it; she was in a dress?  
  
“I think I’m in love.” Kenneth’s Scottish burr replied.  
  
Joker was sure Gabby had smacked him upside the head for that comment, and the thought made him feel a little better—those two were thick as thieves. Someone cleared their throat. He knew who it was without having to turn around, but he spun his chair anyways, his jaw dropping as she stood leisurely against the wall. Her blonde hair was pulled halfway up in a high side ponytail, the ringlet curls cascading over her almost bare shoulders. The dress Kasumi had chosen for her was skin tight and black, with white hugging her breasts; it only went to about halfway down her thigh leaving her long, lithe legs bare until the kind of chunky black heels on her feet.  
  
He couldn’t help but think about those long legs clamped around his hips, or draped over his shoulders, and it was making his mouth go dry. His eyes roamed over every luscious curve as he pictured rather vividly, all the things he wanted to do to her, the first being peeling that dress off her with his teeth; the images behind his eyes were making him ridiculously aroused. When he finally dragged his eyes back up to hers, he noticed the worry flashing behind her crystal blues.  
  
“Is it too much?” She asked, biting her lower lip and twirling a curl around her finger.  
  
“I don’t want anyone else to see you in it, and I want to rip it off you right now and have my way with you, Abigail.” He growled low in his throat.  
  
She smirked and pushed herself off the wall, before coming over to his chair and after making sure no one was around, gently tugged on his beard, pulling his lips to hers. Her blonde hair tickled. The kiss was over almost as soon as it began and she left the cockpit to meet up with Kasumi and break into Donovan Hock’s party. Two hours had passed with no word—was she schmoozing and enjoying the party, or was she in trouble? Joker couldn’t concentrate anymore and left the ship in EDI’s care as he made his way into the elevator and up to the loft... he shouldn’t miss her this much already, but he did, and not being able to protect her was eating away at him.  
  
The loft smelled like the perfume she always wore: Magic in the Air.  
  
Joker hated missing her and being away from her was absolute torture, especially considering he’d lost her for over two years, and she was finally back in his arms where she belonged. He shouldn't be up there...at least not without her in his arms, and he most definitely shouldn’t do what he was planning, but seeing her in that dress had stirred him up inside, and the feeling hadn’t subsided. He glanced around the room.  
  
The last time he’d been up here, it was early in the morning; he’d woken to Abigail stubbing her toe as she made her way from the shower through the dark room. She let out a string of curse words, as she stumbled over to the sectional sofa, bathed in the blue glow from the fish tanks.  
  
The light had glinted off the water droplets running down her neck as she pulled her wet hair over one shoulder and bent over to check her toe, glowing blue as she did so she didn’t disturb him. He’d been awake, focusing on the imprint of her nipples against the damp towel, her long legs, and the fact that she was damn near falling out of her towel dress. When he’d tried to comfort her, she had started teasing him mercilessly with her hand as they kissed.  
  
The image of her in the towel dress, pressed up against him, her hand down his pants hadn’t left him all day, and added on top of her in that skin tight black dress, the fit of his pants altered drastically.  
  
Joker sighed and reached into his pants freeing his throbbing erection, his head falling back against the fish tank on a groan as he remembered the feel of her hands on him. Sometimes she was a wicked little tease, but he loved it. Focusing on their morning together was definitely better than drowning in the worry that something had gone wrong at the party—it was a stealth mission, after all; she was probably just taking every precaution not to be hurt.  
  
Visions of her on her knees in front of him, as he leaned against that very aquarium in the early morning, floated behind his eyes, and he couldn’t help but pretend she was in the room with him, her small hands gripping his shaft and pumping him slowly. Her biotics, her mouth and her hands working in tandem to drive him over the edge. Arousal streaked through him. He bit the inside of his cheek as he thrust into his hand, hips rocking forward and backwards as the tension inside him climbed higher. When she got back, he was going to devour her…“punishment” for making him worry.  
  
He was almost to the breaking point.  
  
“Shit.” He muttered.  
  
What would she say if she saw him like this? Pleasuring himself to images of an imaginary Abigail? It nearly made him laugh out loud at how bad he had it for her—he’d never thought any woman would make him feel this way, but then he’d met his match, and he wouldn’t trade this feeling for the world. On that high note, he felt his orgasm crash over him, and he quietly moaned her name into the empty cabin.

She was alright...she had to be.


	5. Day 5: Blow Job—Taking the Shot *Shakarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first ever Shakarian Piece, due to the fact that it was N7 day and two of my friends VampireCupcake017, and MizDirected had birthdays that day and were both die-hard Shakarian lovers, so this was written in honor of the Birthday girls--but it was really far out of my comfort zone, considering I don't usually write smut or shakarian, so it's not that great. I actually wrote two this day (this and the next) but I had one day where I could barely do anything because of real life stress, and then the other day was November 11th and It was my sister's birthday so I spent all day with her, so those will be filed under days that are wrong. *shrug*

Garrus was trying way too hard and he knew it, the smirk on Winnifred’s face far too telling. He didn’t know what else to do. He’d been researching this for days—human/turian relations, cross-species intercourse and human customs, and yet when it came down to it, he was scared; they’d been friends first and if this didn’t work out, they wouldn’t be able to go back. Things would never be the same.  
  
“I’ve been doing a lot of research, even asked Mordin and Joker for advice on how this would work—”  
  
She shushed him by pressing a finger to his mouth. “Tell me you didn’t just say that you brought this to Joker’s attention.”  
  
His cowl rose with a sheepish shrug. “The vids he brought up at the drop of a hat...the stuff of nightmares, Shepard.”  
  
Well, they were never going to live this down…  
  
No wonder the poor guy was so nervous, he’d been scarred for life—emotionally this time instead of physically. She pinched the bridge of her nose; Garrus Vakarian was the world’s largest nerd, but she loved it, still willing to give the idea of ‘them’ a shot if he was. Her shoulders shook with silent laughter, because she was pretty sure if he realized she was laughing at his research he would get crotchety.  
  
“Fred.”  
  
His brow plates shot upwards in confusion. “What?”  
  
She closed the distance between them, pressing her body up against his and planting a soft kiss on his scarred cheek, her tongue snaking out to feel the textures. She felt his breath hitch and his heart pound faster from where her chest was smashed against his. With all the contact of her body against his, he felt his waist plates start to relax and shift. Apparently, they hadn’t been crazy to try this after all…  
  
“I want you to call me Fred. Or Winnie if you must…” She cringed before continuing; never really liking the name Winnie. “Not Shepard. Not if we’re actually going to do this.”  
  
“I guess we can take this shot.” He stroked her cheek with his talons before resting his forehead against hers. “I think I like Winnie.”  
  
“You would.” She groaned in embarrassment.  
  
She gently pushed him back on the bed, blue eyes meeting brown in an intense, heat filled smolder; he felt the sudden arousal run through his body. Whoa. If just a look could do that to him, he wondered what else she had in store. Her fingers made quick work of the fastenings on his civvies as well as her own, and then she lowered herself to the bed to sit between his thighs.  
  
His mandibles flicked out in his nervousness as he watched her, deep brown eyes meeting his in a silent dare. It wasn’t the first time he’d had sex, but it was the first time with a human...were they all this soft or just this one? She’d finally succeeded in getting him relaxed enough that his erection had sprung forth from the sheath housing it; she smirked up at him and circled the ridge of his erection with her fingertip and making his hips jerk up off the bed.  
  
Turian women, had sharp claws and teeth, and no lips so it was a very inhospitable environment for a blow job—as the humans so quaintly called it, but her mouth was soft, warm, wet, and inviting as her lips closed over his head. Fire surged through him. He had no doubt he was going to shred the sheets in pleasure this first time. Her eyes slid closed as she began humming, and Garrus involuntarily dropped his head to the mattress on a low, guttural growl.  
  
His hips pushed forward of their own accord, the crown bumping the back of her throat—he started to pull back in horror, but she clamped her mouth down, sucking hard. He saw stars. This was all relatively new for him, but the sensations and sounds she elicited from him had him wondering why they hadn’t done this sooner. She eased her mouth forward again, nearly to the hilt, and Garrus realized his talons were in her hair, unsure as to when they’d left the sheets, during her slow, delicious torture.  
  
She drew him completely out of her mouth and his eyes shot open glazed over in unfocused pleasure. Why did she stop? Was something wrong? Then he felt the velvety tip of her tongue travelling from tip to base and back again before swirling around the head, her fingers caressing his shaft as her lips kissed their way down the same trail, before she took his length in both hands pumping him slowly as she sucked the tip again. He was close to the edge.  
  
Her name fell from his mouth on a shudder, and she had to admit she didn’t mind being called Winnie, when the voice was needy with lust. As she sucked him back in, he felt her throat open around him...then there was a slow, rolling pressure that made him inhale sharply. Stars, she was swallowing, her throat massaging his tip, mouth sucking his length.  
  
One thing was for certain, they couldn’t go back to the way things were, but it seemed like they were heading in an even better direction...


	6. Day 6: Clothed Getting Off—Floating *Shenko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay more Shenko! They are definitely my favorite pair to write this one was actually written the day before it says, because I was trying to catch up with the days in November, having meant to start this challenge on the first, but life was stressful, and smut is hard, so I may still catch up eventually, but I'm not sure. it normally takes me days to write one smutty chapter because it has to be perfect, so having two done in one day made me think I was broken.

Shepard felt the all too familiar tingling of her biotics starting where her implant had been surgically installed when she was thirteen, before the feeling washed over her entire body watching disappointedly as the cargo hold sped past her. She ended the charge prematurely, skidding to a halt; that wasn’t what she wanted...maybe she was looking at this floating with biotics all wrong. Samara had leapt off a balcony, maybe she needed to be higher up.  
  
She hoisted herself up onto the highest stack of crates she could, and took a running leap off of it. She felt the electrical charge pulsing through each individual eezo nodule in her body, but it wasn’t quite enough and the ground was coming up fast, she did hover a little bit, but alas, no flying yet. Alyss closed her eyes bracing for the impact, when she felt the sensation of a pull wrap around her; she knew the feel of Kaidan’s biotics anywhere. The hum of his in time with hers as she fell on top of him was a welcome feeling.  
  
His arms closed around her protectively, his heart hammering in his ears at how close she’d come to hurting herself.  
  
“Jeez, are you trying to give me a heart attack? First taking an atlas deep in the ocean now this?” He smoothed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. “Your lack of concern for your own well-being scares me, but makes me love you more, all the same.”  
  
She smiled up at him. “I was trying to see if I could use my biotics to fly like Samara did. It could be really handy in a pinch...or the bedroom.”  
  
The smolder in her eyes as she winked at him, set his blood at a low boil. He’d already “punished” her for making him worry when she was below sea level, did he really have to do it again, because his girlfriend was leaping off crates trying to float? They were wrapped around each other, a mess of entangled limbs. She blatantly spread her legs, making Kaidan lose all rational thought as he pulled her hips to his and slipped his thigh between hers.  
  
She groaned as he bent her backwards, giving her no option but to cling to him as the two of them flared blue together and he lifted his thigh, she had to lean up into him so she didn’t fall, the action making his thigh grind against her clit in unbridled arousal. All it took was having her near for him to lose all semblance of control. He bent his head and his lips crashed against hers, again and again as his tongue found its way into her mouth, tasting her; she pressed herself harder against him, the need in her gut almost overwhelming.  
  
She couldn’t even deny how much she wanted this, her arm hooking around his neck his biotics washing over the both of them as he backed her against the shuttle—the very same James had slammed into Dr. Eva and that Cortez was always tinkering with. She’d traded one hard place for another. She broke the kiss, panting as he moved his thigh only to slip his hand below the waistband of her pants, lowering his mouth onto hers. Alyss gasped against his lips, as Kaidan used his fingers—still pulsing and vibrating with biotic charge—to stir her up inside. They should really move, leave the shuttle bay and go up to loft, because Vega and Cortez could come down at any time, but something about being caught like this with his hand down the front of her pants and her riding his fingers greedily made this situation all the more arousing. So they would just stay clothed and he’d get her off once to take the edge off, since they’d already started.  
  
He rolled his erection, practically bulging through his pants against her pelvis. She was dripping for him and the thought made him feel powerful, that he was the one to make her feel like that. His hand still down the front of her pants, he rearranged them slightly, before running two of his fingers through her slick folds and dipping them inside her.  
  
Alyss rocked forward, driving his fingers deeper. They both moaned in unison. It was nice to know that he was enjoying this just as much as she was...if not more so, as his lips left hers and trailed along her jaw and down her neck. Her bit her gently, tongue darting out to soothe the spot immediately. She didn’t want him to stop. He alternated between circling her clit with his finger, and pushing them inside of her his erection still straining to be freed, but this wasn’t about his pleasure, it was about hers; at least for now.  
  
She came on a shudder; he rode it out with his fingers still sending dark energy biotic pulses deep inside her, before withdrawing his fingers from her pants and bringing them to his lips, and she watched with half-lidded eyes as he sucked her arousal from his fingers. Why was that so sexy? Her eyes were glazed over as she struggled to regain her breath and composure. She hadn’t even been out of her clothes, and he’d made her see stars; she loved it, and wanted to do it again and maybe never stop.  
  
“Wow. Can we—?”  
  
“Not here, love. Think you can make it to the elevator?”  
  
“I think I could if I could fly, but you stopped me before I could get that skill down…” She teased, even if she’d felt like she was flying that entire time he was making love to her with his fingers...  
  
Kaidan chuckled and scooped her up into his arms to carry her up to the loft.


	7. Day 7: Clothed/Naked (Half dressed)—Te Quiero *Shega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is my first delve into Shega (I'm working on another for day 10 currently). It has some spanish in it, generally translated immediately, but in a very tasteful way, and yes I know te amo is the phrase I should've used but I've always liked te quiero better. you I want just makes me burst out into senseless giggles.

Shepard tapped the badge depicting the remembrance of the SSV Normandy pinned on the left side of his uniform, grey eyes sparkling knowingly. He coughed in embarrassment looking away from her, but not before she caught the pink darkening his cheeks. It was adorable that she was his role model. Guarding her when she was in the brig had been quite possibly the best time of his life. She’d invited him in on more than one occasion, they’d played cards, sat in silence reading—more than once she’d read Sherlock Holmes out loud to him, trying to alleviate the boredom from being under house arrest, and he’d even helped her color the bottom half of her mousy brown hair in rainbow colors, so any time it was up, the color showed through.  
  
James would be the first to admit that even as a recruit, he’d been attracted to her—for more than just her looks, though those were incredible too. It was her presence; the way she inspired him to be better without even trying. She was protective of everyone around her, and a naturally happy person, even when she’d been locked up. Plus, she was funny to boot—the voices she chose when reading out loud had him in stitches.  
  
He hadn’t expected to fall head over heels in love with her. He’d realized it when she’d sparred with him in the shuttle bay, dodging practically every hit, and then all five foot two inches of her pulled him over her shoulder and slammed him into the ground...while wearing a dress. If that wasn’t impressive he didn’t know what was, and now she was here, asking him to put aside the chain of command and think of them as just two people, but if he couldn’t, she’d understand; she didn’t want to force him into anything.  
  
He’d never wanted to break the rules so badly in his life.  
  
“Dios mío, Lola; te quiero.” He rasped, reaching out and grabbing her waist, hauling her against him hard.  
  
He wasn’t quite ready to say he loved her yet and bare his soul, so telling her he wanted her, would have to suffice for now. She had time to emit one squeak before his lips covered hers. Dios, he hoped he wasn’t going to break her; she was so small compared to him. She wanted him too, wanted his big hands all over her. Her tiny hands roamed everywhere, over his form fitting pants that were hugging his long, muscular legs, the snug grey t-shirt molded to his sculpted chest, and over the tattoos curling out from under his tee at the sleeves and neck.  
  
She wanted to trace those with her tongue.  
  
Her hands slipped up under his t-shirt, her fingers leaving a fire burning wherever she touched. He groaned against her lips as his tongue tangled with hers inside her mouth, one hand in his short cropped brown hair, the other swept through the dark stubble on his chin. His breathing had become labored, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head. She felt better than anything he’d ever felt in his life.  
  
She let him take the lead, giving him an out if he decided this wasn’t what he wanted, and he appreciated it, but now that he’d tasted her, he could only think about taking more. She pressed herself against him. With that one action, he lost all semblance of control around her; her rainbow hair was wrapped around his hand as he grabbed the back of her neck.  
  
“Tu toque me hace quemar con deseo.” He panted in between kisses.  
  
His touch had her aflame with desire too, and she’d show him just how much. She smiled against his lips, before covering his free hand with the one that had been on his jaw and guiding it down her body, ghosting over her breasts, down the planes of her stomach and up underneath her red dress where she was drenched with arousal. His breath hitched.  
  
“Te quiero también, James.” She whispered breathily.  
  
He didn’t know she knew Spanish; he could add that to the list of her endearing traits. His tongue teased hers in a hungry circle, his grip on her hair tightened as he pulled her as close to him as he could—it was impossible not to moan at the feel of his massive erection grinding against her. His hand left her drenched panties and dragged them down her legs as he laid her back on the sofa, unbuttoning the bodice of her dress as he did so—he bit back a groan when he realized she wasn’t wearing a bra.  He slid his fingers back into the moisture pooling at the apex of her thighs making her gasp and he grinned, placing his mouth directly over her clit. Her hips shot upwards as his tongue snaked out and traced her folds lazily, like they had all the time in the world  
  
She was squirming underneath his attentions, every inch of her skin was tight, hot, and prickling with unreleased sexual tension. How had they waited so long to do this? He tortured her with his lips and tongue slowly, and deliberately for what felt like forever and her orgasm took her by surprise; he’d intentionally dragged it out.  
  
He looked thoroughly pleased with himself as he popped up from between her thighs, her arm flung over her eyes, panting heavily and trying to get her breath back, her hair spread out all over the cushions. She gazed at him blearily with eyes unfocused from the pleasurable torture he’d just put her through. James loomed up over her and unbuckled his pants, freeing his erection and fitting it at her entrance, claiming her lips again as he thrust into her, hard.  
  
Her heat surrounded him, and he shuddered. He slammed into her hard, his mouth on hers, one hand cupping her naked breast, and the other circling her clit, as he took her hard and fast, knowing he wasn’t going to last very long. Her nails were digging into the skin as his shoulder blades, as she muttered unintelligible things against his lips. Her core clenched around his shaft, stretching to accommodate his girth, when she came on a cry of his name, and he followed just behind, collapsing on top of her.  
  
He couldn’t think straight...except for one thing: he’d just had sex with his CO, and he’d enjoyed every second of it.  
  
“It’s not fair.” She breathed.  
  
“What’s not, Lola?”  
  
“Here I am, dress practically falling off, and I never got you out of your clothes.” She giggled, kissing his jaw.  
  
“Everything important was out.” He replied, drawing her into his arms.


	8. Day 8: Skype Sex—Show Me *Shrios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this prompt was really hard, and I had a difficult time finding a pairing for it (It became shrios), let alone getting it to set up the way I wanted. So the smut in this chapter is short, and the buildup is long. (Taye is a sentinel--techie biotic) so I apologize for the quality of this chapter...

Three months they’d been away from each other without a word. Taye knew he was probably seeing Kolyat some, but she didn’t know how much time he had left and not being with him was killing her inside. She’d finally found the love of her life, and she was unable to be with him. James handed her a datapad with a message from a sender with an unfamiliar name, and after thanking him she isolated herself in her room, making her way to the heavily monitored private terminal to actually read the email.  
  
Thomas Koplin.  
  
She raised an eyebrow and ran her fingers along the edge of her private terminal, wishing silently for a clue as to whether he was alright, or whether she should expect the worst. Something was niggling at the back of her mind, something that was starting to make her feel like everything was going to be okay. She cocked her head to the side, staring at the name Thomas Koplin—T.K. Taking a deep breath she opened the message with trembling fingers, hoping against hope that she was right.  
  
‘ _My Siha._ ’  
  
She nearly cried.  
  
‘ _I still remember the taste of your tongue in my mouth, the feel of us as one. Fate was cruel to pull us apart, but maybe this is our destiny. I pray that Arashu protects you, and carries you safely back to me—my life is far better with you near. I love you. If all else whispers back into the tide, know that for a fact._ ’  
  
She wondered if she could call in a favor. Kasumi had to know she was under house arrest, but the little thief and hacker was her best shot—it wasn’t like she wanted to leave, she just wanted to talk to Thane. She tapped out a quick message on the terminal, signing it Keiji Okuda to pique her interest, encrypting it and sending it to the last known IP address of her favorite thief—she knew her way around technology pretty well, but her skills didn’t come close to Kasumi’s. Then she deleted the evidence.  
  
It took Kasumi no time at all to respond.  
  
‘ _Well... **Keiji** (Really? You’re so mean!), there may be something I can do for you._ ’  
  
Included after her message was a long code to setup an encrypted web chat between one Talia Shane and Thomas Koplin. If she and Kasumi were ever in the same place again, the thief was going to get a bone crushing hug, a party and all the Jacob Taylor pictures she could ever want. This meant everything to her.  
  
**TS:** _Sere?_  
**TK:** _Siha, I have missed you. Everything is fine? You are well?_  
**TS:** _I want to see you, but yes, I’m well. And you?_  
**TK:** _Lost in my memories of you. You made my world a better place, and it's darker without you, but we shall be together again soon._  
**TS:** _I hope so…I want to be with you, kiss you, touch you. It’s all I can think about and it’s driving me insane._  
  
She watched the screen. Nothing was going on...he wasn't replying and she was worried something had happened. She couldn't have gone too far; his email had said that he loved her and he still remembered the taste of her tongue in his mouth. She took a deep breath, he was probably just remembering because of the images she'd evoked, and she just had to wait it out.  
  
**TK:** _I’m sorry, Siha. I fell into solipsism. Recalling our first time together. Now I am shamefully aroused, and you on the other side of the galaxy…_  
  
Taye smirked, pressing the vid button.  
  
**TS:** _Show me._  
  
What the hell was she doing? This wasn’t at all like her—this man brought out the strangest things in her; not that she was complaining if it meant she got to see him other places than her mind’s eye. Thane coughed to get her attention—having accepted her vid call request, his face a darker hue of green than usual; she’d made him blush and that thought alone made her feel like the most powerful temptress in the galaxy. Even though this situation was strange for both of them, they were in a long-distance relationship for the moment, and things like this were commonplace. They didn’t have long though, someone was bound to trace the connection back to her.  
  
But she’d needed to see him.  
  
She ran her fingers down his face on the screen. He closed his eyes probably remembering the way it felt when she did that in person—what she wouldn’t give for his perfect memory, his solipsism complete with all five senses. Just seeing his face, made a familiar warmth settle between her thighs and she sighed; she had it bad for him. He watched her carefully, her face and neck had turned pink, highlighting her freckles that he loved so much…just what was she thinking about?  
  
“Siha? You’re blushing.”  
  
She could feel herself going redder. “I was thinking about your hands all over me...fingers in me...making me see stars…”  
  
How embarrassing...she shouldn’t have been able to say those words out loud.  
  
Thane’s black eyes sparkled with mischief. “Show me.”  
  
Her eyes went wide—that was unlike him...maybe the distance was getting to him as well. She slid her chair away from her desk, and disappeared off screen for moment removing her t-shirt and her underwear, and returning to her chair in just a lacy black bra and black skirt that only went halfway down her thighs. She was pretty sure she was as red as the ridges on his cheeks. One more deep breath to calm herself—this was Thane; he’d seen her naked countless times why should this be any different, even if they were far apart and separated by a screen...it should make it easier.  
  
She sat back in her chair, facing him, the passion in her eyes making him feel hot under the collar—this distance was going to kill him he realized as she parted her legs, before lifting the hem of her skirt to reveal nothing underneath. She heard the low groan as it escaped from his lips. Taye bit her lower lip, then reached one finger down into her entrance, glistening with arousal, before pulling her fingertip upwards towards her clit and circling it lazily. She felt herself let go, two fingers plunging inside her, imagining it was Thane touching her, and it set her body on fire.  
  
Both sets of eyelids closed for a brief moment, before he reached down to nurture his own arousal and as she watched him watch her and she once again felt powerful, that she could still make him feel like that from so far away. His full lips were parted, and his breathing was ragged as he matched her pace with his hand. She came on a strangled cry of his name, hoping she was quiet enough that her bodyguard hadn’t heard her, as he came swiftly behind her in his hand, for once missing the amplexus. The room was silent except for their heavy breathing, both far too turned on and enthused by the recent events.  
  
There were footsteps in the hall.  
  
“Sere, I have to go. I love you.” She whispered hurriedly.  
  
“I love you, Siha.”  
  
She blew him a kiss, ended the connection and dove across the room to grab the rest of her clothes.


	9. Day 9: Against the Wall—Stress Relief *Shenko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one should've been my best(but I think day 3 was so far) since I use the 'Against the wall' trope all the time--so I paired it with my best/easiest pairing: Shenko. this is also where I had the worst time, because I lost my job the day before I had to write this, and spent the vast majority of my day applying for new ones, so I only got this one piece done that day instead of the two I had planned...

The lights in the loft were dim, nothing but the blue glow of the fish tank lit the surrounding area; Kaidan glanced up from his expense report as the door opened in front of him, surprised. Alyss was standing in front of him with two glasses of wine, wearing nothing but one of his t-shirts hanging off of one shoulder. The datapad clattered to the floor.  
  
“Commander Shepard, are you trying to seduce me?” He chuckled.  
  
She bit her lower lip, looking at him coyly as she set the glasses on her desk. “If I was, what would you do about it?”  
  
He’d barely made it through the door, before she felt the cool glass of the fish tank at her back. Her poor fish were probably terrified of the thumping noise, but with Kaidan’s mouth at her neck, and both of her wrists clasped in one of his hands, stretched high above her head, it was hard to find a reason to care. She arched her hips up into his and he growled in warning.  
  
She whimpered softly, as his stubble scratched along her skin.  
  
Kaidan loved the feel of her up against him—it should be illegal for someone to feel so good; he ground his pelvis into hers. Alyss draped one leg over his hip and as he pressed himself closer he hitched the other one around his hips, bringing his erection flush against her center. She gasped, her fingernails digging into her palms...itching to run them through his hair, but alas, they were pinned to the cool glass of the aquariums.  
  
She shivered; he was irresistible.  
  
His mouth left her neck, where he’d left a large, red hickey, and trailed up along her jaw and clamping over her lips, sucking her bottom lip in between his. She melted against him, as he slid his shirt off her body with one hand. Kaidan released her hands, and started to unbuttoning his shirt as she wrapped her arms around his neck; he was just about ready to rip his clothes off and take her hard and fast against the wall, but he held himself back and took it slow.  
  
“Kaidan…” She breathed, her head falling back against the glass.  
  
Both of their skin was flushed and damp as he teased her entrance with the head of his erection—watching as her pupils dilated, thick black lashes fluttering, her cheeks turning pink as her lips parted. He was instantly aware of the heat swirling around them; they’d both flared without realizing it. Touching him was addictive and she arched her spine, her breasts pressing against his chest. He groaned against her neck.  
  
He slid her farther up the wall, wedging himself between her legs; she smiled and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. Her naked breasts were level with his mouth and he captured one tight nipple with his teeth; his fingers slipping between them, seeking her clit, which was already slick with her desire as her hands tangled themselves in his hair. Kaidan surged into her, sighing in delight. Alyss’ insides stretched to accommodate him as he filled her to the hilt; she struggled to breathe and he pulled out before thrusting into her again. Kaidan was the best way to relieve her stress before any mission. He burrowed himself into her relentlessly, and all she could do was rock her hips to match his rhythm; finding his release first and her fingernails stung his scalp as she came right behind, pulling his hair.  
  
“Wow…” He panted.  
  
“I think that seduction worked wonders, Major.” Alyss giggled.  
  
“I don’t think I’ve got all my stress worked out yet.” He chuckled.  
  
She pushed his shoulder playfully as he pulled out of her and let her slide back down the tank; she’d said the exact same thing just before Ilos. She grinned at him and took his hand in hers, interlacing their fingers together. He ran his thumb along her cheek, their eyes locked together as she brought his hand up to her lips, kissing his fingers. If they could stay this way forever, she would never have enough; she pulled him along behind her towards the bed.  
  
She didn’t have all her stress worked out either...


	10. Day 10: Doggy Style— If You’re Good… *Shega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I am super behind on this challenge, and trying my darndest to make up for it. Friday was my sister's birthday, and I spent yesterday on a Dave Franco binge with her, so I got no writing done, This is day 10 of the NSFW Challenge and its totally Shega. :P also is on my tumblr (AlyssAlenko) if you prefer. :)

It had been a long day.  
  
The door to her cabin opened as she stretched, pulling her hair on top of her head, revealing the rainbow underneath. Her eyes lit on James, who had been spending way more time in the loft since they’d first slept together, a slow smile spreading across her lips. This was a pleasant surprise, and if he was here to ease her mind, and soothe away her worries, she couldn’t be happier. The smolder in his eyes as he watched her, set her blood at a low boil.  
  
He growled his approval low in his throat. Part of him couldn’t believe she was all his, but the other part of him was already at full attention; something which didn’t escape her notice. She smirked as she approached him. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed his lips, his arms closing around her and holding her smashed against his chest; he was solid and strong, she relaxed instantly—every muscle loosened with the contact.  
  
There was a reason they never stopped with just one kiss…  
  
This woman was going to be the death of him—he’d never been one to complicate the chain of command, but something about her made him flush the rules and his self-control down the toilet. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed, practically ripping both their clothes off as his tongue plundered her mouth, circling hers, and depositing her on her hands and knees, before climbing up after her. She glanced over her shoulder, at him, watching as he used his knees to open her legs wider.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
He bent forward and traced the outer shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue, his large muscular chest smothering her back, the two of them already flushed and damp. Her mouth fell open on a moan, as he teased her slick folds with the head of his erection; she was never going to have enough of him. Shepard barely had time to think, before he grasped her hips and lifted...he fit himself against her, paused for what felt like an eternity, and pushed into her, slowly.  
  
One of his hands slid over the flesh of her hip and around to her front teasing her clit while the other arm wrapped around her waist holding her still as he entered her from behind. Why hadn't they done this before? He felt much bigger this way, and she focused on the way he felt—warm thighs behind her own, him hitting just right at the top of every thrust, his fingers teasing her clit in a slow circle, him sucking her earlobe between his lips and every inch of his heavily muscled chest pressed against her back.  
  
He stretched and filled her, his touches gentle, as though he thought he would still break her.  
  
“Te sientes increíble, Lola.” He rasped, his teeth grazing across her spine.

He felt amazing too, but this slow pace was infuriating.  
  
“Dios mío, James…más fuerte.” She panted.  
  
Harder, huh? He grinned, loving that she only spoke to him in Spanish when they were intimate, and it was generally a command. He slammed into her, his hips moving in a heady, frantic rhythm as she struggled to keep herself upright, her arms and legs starting to feel like jelly; how he managed was beyond her. His mouth clamped down on her neck as he tensed, orgasm claiming him, her cry lost somewhere in his almost feral roar of completion. Her body arched and spasmed, shaking as if a bolt of electricity coursed through her, while James rocked his hips, savoring the feel of her lingering quivers around his shaft.  
  
After some re-positioning, he collapsed on top of her breathing a sigh of relief at the feel of her breasts against his chest. She twitched, her skin jumping and heating up at his lightest touch. He was already ready for round two, and rose up over her, staring deep into her grey eyes; they were sparkling. She laughed and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck.  
  
“Again?” She smirked, arching her hips and pressing against him.  
  
He wasn’t even remotely ready to stop.  
  
“Of course; I’m not done with you yet, Lola.”  
  
“Are you ever going to call me Naomi?” She asked.  
  
He bent down to claim her lips with his, rocking his erection against the roll of her hips. “Maybe if you’re good.”  
  
“You could’ve just said never.” She teased.  
  
She was wicked, and delicious and he loved it, as he entered her again, lost in the feel of her tongue tracing his tattoos and her warmth enveloping him. Breaking the fraternization rules had been the best decision they’d ever made. He wound his hand in her rainbow hair, pulling her into another rough, needy kiss, as she dug her fingernails into his back, meeting him thrust for thrust.


	11. Day 11: Dom/Sub—Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy *Shoker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So back to Shoker today. I'm totally behind, and the next few prompts are a little tough so that's probabaly not going to change any time soon. This prompt took three days for me to get right, and I feel like it's super short and rushed, but I did what I could. Enjoy!

‘ _Meet me in the loft in ten minutes_.’

The note had been folded up and placed delicately on his chair, but he knew her handwriting anywhere—the things one noticed when they were in love. If someone had told him three years ago he was going to break the chain of command and ignore the rules about fraternization to sleep with his CO he would’ve laughed in their face. But here he was, giddy about what awaited him in her quarters, and counting the minutes until he had her in his arms, rocking her world one orgasm at a time. Love made people do crazy things.

“Drop your pants, cowboy and saddle up.” She giggled when the doors to the loft opened and he’d stepped inside.

He made a little show of his strip tease, her crystal blue eyes sparkling in delight as she’d watched him—the only thing she’d let him keep was his hat. She leaned down, covering his lips with hers as her fingers glided through his chest hair, his beard tickling her. It was her favorite part of kissing him. Her tongue traced the seam of his lips and he opened to her automatically, pushing her tongue back with his own, every inch of her pressed up against his flushed and damp skin from where she sat on his lap. The two of them both completely naked.

Abigail tugged on Joker’s beard, a little bit harder than she usually did, but he didn’t mind…in fact, he was rather enjoying seeing her be dominant and take the lead; she was always in control, on and off the field, so in the bedroom she normally let him take the reins, except on rare occasions and this was one of those instances. He loved this side of her, and it didn’t come out often enough. Her lips were the first to leave his, as she gently pushed him back onto the pillows, her fingers still playing with his chest hair; she loved the feel of it against her hands. She kissed her way lower, sucking slightly, leaving little red marks in her wake, first his jaw, then his neck, then his chest—her hands moving down in tandem with the rest of her...they were on either side of his erection as they sat on his thighs, the heat from her skin was radiating off her in waves. He groaned involuntarily and arched up towards her.  
  
Her biotics flared as she held his hips down to the mattress.  
  
“I didn’t say you could move, Jeff.” She hissed darkly, amusement flashing behind her blue eyes as they locked with his.  
  
He couldn’t be more excited with where the evening was going. She was a firecracker between the sheets, and sometimes she got a little caught in the moment when they first jumped into bed together, but it never took long for her to melt in his arms and let him take control. He smiled innocently at her, making her falter for just a moment; she’d never seen him look like that before, because Jeff Moreau was anything but innocent and he knew it.  
  
“Yes ma’am—I’m sorry; I’ll try to be better.”  
  
“Good boy.”

She placed a gentle kiss on the underside of his shaft and he shivered.

He watched her, his eyes hyper focused as she traced a fingertip over the veins snaking around his long, thick erection—as wickedly thrilling as the man underneath her, before bending her head and licking the wide, wet tip; she pulled the thick head between her lips and sucked lightly before releasing him. His responding growl made her smile. It was always fun for her to watch him lose control and unravel—he was pulsing as she took him in her hands, kissing, licking, and sucking up and down before taking him deep into her wicked little mouth. His hands reached down to wrap in her hair, but she smacked his hands away and released him with a pop before moving away and rummaging in a drawer.  
  
“Shit.” He muttered, his mind fuzzy with lust.

He’d realized his mistake as he was making it—she’d given him the benefit of the doubt and not tied him to the bed, but he’d moved without her express permission and as the one being dominated, that was a faux paus. She returned with two strips of black silk and threw one leg over his chest, straddling him, as she looped a ribbon around his wrist and then around the bedpost, tying it securely. As she began to tie his other hand, her focus elsewhere, he leaned his head forward, where her naked breast dangled in front of his face and caught one hardened nipple between his lips, gently scraping his teeth across the sensitive area. It was her turn to shiver in pleasure.

“Jeff…” She growled.

He grinned as he released her. “Sorry. I couldn’t help myself.”  
  
She laughed.

Abigail settled herself back down on his thighs, taking his entire length into her mouth once more; her eyes met his as she sucked him, a very familiar twinkle in them as he watched her, his hips jerking slightly. Joker struggled against his restraints. The silk ties, while soft against his wrists were a pale substitute for having her skin up against his…if his hands hadn’t of been bound, his fingers would’ve been twisted in her blonde hair, pulling her mouth down harder as he found his way to ecstasy; but she had him pinned, making him wait as she played and teased. He wanted to be inside her.

She felt the way his muscles tensed, and paused watching the emotions flickering across his handsome face; the love she felt for this man was unmatched. She used her knees to lift herself off his thighs scooting forward and easing her own throbbing center around his erection as she gripped his waist, tossing her blonde hair to one side as she slowly lifted up and sank back onto him. She rocked her hips slowly, pumping his shaft with her own wet heat, as he matched her rhythm; she was always careful of his legs when they had sex, even though he would break all of the bones in his shins for the pleasure she gave him.

His fingers flexed as he pulled at the ties again, his head falling backwards, a strangled cry on his lips as she felt the coil building inside her as her clit connected with his body at just the right angle as she rode him. Her orgasm hit her and she collapsed onto his chest, and he came just behind her, his hips spasming just a little as he cried out her name. She panted as she lay on top of him, both of them hot and sweaty, but still connected; the thought made her smile as she stretched herself up his body and covered his lips with her own, the musky taste of himself on her lips had him fully hard again in a manner of seconds.

“Were you a cowgirl in another life?” He joked as she untied his hands.

She shrugged as he flipped them over—he wanted to be in charge this time.

“You know what they say: Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy.”

He chuckled.


	12. Day 12: Fingering—Expense Reports…? *Shenko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one is Shenko, and let me tell you the start of this scene has been sitting on my computer for ages now, and this was not where it was headed, at all, but I made it work I think. Thank you all for bearing with me for this challenge; its actually been kind of fun to get out of my comfort zone, but we'll see if I can keep it up, seeing as I'm not even halfway through the challenge (even though I should be, but life keeps interferring)

Alyss found Kaidan sitting in the starboard dormitory on the couch, a datapad in his hands absorbing all of his attention. She smiled and approached him from behind, startling him as she slid her arms around his chest and kissed the outer shell of his ear. He set the datapad on the couch and reached upwards, carefully pulling her over the back of the sofa and settling her into his lap, inhaling the scent of her hair deeply. He loved having her near; it eased his mind to know that he was able to keep an eye on her, her safety in his hands and they actually had a rare moment where the galaxy was actually holding itself together without Commander Shepard at the center.  
  
“What are you doing?” She giggled, as he kissed her cheek and resumed what he was doing.  
  
“Just filling out these Spectre expense reports.” He explained.  
  
Her eyes widened as she stared at the datapad in his hand…he was doing what? It shouldn’t have surprised her that he knew all the rules that came with his new position, he’d always been a straight-laced guy, which was one of the things that attracted her to him in the first place—being the boy scout he was just made him more attractive in her eyes. Kaidan shifted so he was holding her with his left arm around her waist, and picked up the datapad with his right. Alyss scrunched up her nose as she frowned and peered over at it, before snuggling against his side with her head on his shoulder, and one hand resting on his chest. He was warm and smelled really good; she loved having him back onboard the Normandy—it hadn’t been the same without him.  
  
“We’re supposed to fill out expense reports? Why did no one ever tell me this...I’ve been a Spectre for over three years and haven’t filled out a single one...sure I was dead for two but still...” Alyss muttered.

Kaidan chuckled and kissed the top of her head. “Why doesn’t it surprise me that you haven’t done any paperwork?”  
  
“Because I prefer to shoot things. Will you fill out mine for me? I’m sure I can think up a reward.” She winked at him.  
  
“How can I refuse? Is it possible for me to get an advance on that payment?”

Alyss giggled and nodded—this was not what she expected when she’d come down to the starboard observatory, but sex with Kaidan was never off the table for her; he always had but to ask.

He grinned at her, tossing the datapad onto the coffee table as he tipped her backwards so her head rested on the arm of the sofa, his lips connecting with hers in a passionate kiss; her hips arching up towards his. She kicked her shoes off in anticipation. Kaidan’s hand lowered the zipper of her N7 hoodie slowly, unwrapping her like she was a present, before slipping his hands up underneath her white tank top she’d been wearing, sliding it up her body, his lips leaving hers momentarily to pull it off over her head. He hooked his fingers under the waistband of her miniskirt and her underwear at the same time and peeled them down her legs, leaving her bare, as she fumbled to help him remove his clothes.

Kaidan settled himself onto the couch with her, his chest pressing against hers, his hips off to the side, one of her legs draped around his while the other one dangled off the cushions; she wrapped both arms around his neck, pressing her skin against his, her tongue in his mouth as his left hand slipped behind her head, pulling her lips harder against his. His free hand traipsed across her skin, ghosting over her breasts and her hardened nipples, down the planes of her stomach and between her thighs, rolling her clit between his thumb and forefinger.

Shepard moaned against his lips.

His fingers slipped lower, trailing through the arousal pooled at her entrance, spreading her wetness around before he dipped one finger inside her; feeling her melt into his hand and making him growl low in his throat in approval. A second finger joined the first. He swallowed her gasp as he pulled them out of her slowly and pushing them back inside at the same speed, and curling them at the top of the thrust, hitting her g-spot just right. He knew just what to do to make her feel amazing, and he loved to put it to good use; the sounds she was making were driving him insane with lust. His palm rubbed against her clit, while she continued to rock her hips, riding his fingers greedily, and he could feel the muscles of her inner wall tensing as he sped up his movements. She came apart in his hand.

He groaned as she reached down between them, grabbing his throbbing erection in her hand, already slightly sticky in his current state of arousal.

“I don’t think you’ll be finishing those reports tonight.” She panted.

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take.” He smirked, taking one hardened nipple into his mouth, making her gasp.


	13. Day 13: Rimming—Do You Trust Me? *Shoker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And back to Shoker. This chapter literally took me 6 days...so now I'm really behind on this challenge; it's really short, but it was a hard prompt. Oh, well. Joker wants to try something new, and Abigail loves him so much she's willing to try anything he wants--she trusts him implicity.

Her legs were clamped around his waist, as he carried her out of the shower and into the bedroom of the Citadel apartment Anderson had given her. He loved this place, but he loved her even more; three years ago, the night before Ilos had propelled them to this moment. Joker never thought he’d see the day where he was head over heels in love. But he was...Abigail was his everything.  
  
She stroked his beard lovingly with her hands, pulling him closer and covering his lips with her own.  
  
“I love you.” She whispered, kissing him again.  
  
His grin was infectious.  
  
“I love you too: all of you. No part of you turns me off…” He paused, fingers slipping between her cheeks.  
  
Her eyes went wide.  
  
“Jeff, what are you—” She spluttered.  
  
“Do you trust me?”  
  
She nodded without hesitation; she’d always trusted him, with her safety, with her ship, with her body—every inch of her belonged to him and no part was off limits, the mutual acceptance she read in his eyes, was definitely a turn-on. If he wanted to do this, she would let him, maybe even return the favor. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth as he kissed her again, before releasing her and depositing her into the bed on her knees, pushing her wet blonde hair over one shoulder.  
  
She grasped the headboard until her knuckles were white from the effort, arching her back and spreading her legs wider so he had easier access. She would be the first to admit that she’d been a little surprised at the suggestion but he’d talked her into it almost too easily—the intimacy and emotional power behind the sentiment was enticing; deep and complete acceptance of each other. She bit down on her lower lip.  
  
“Are you sure about this?” She asked, looking back at him over her shoulder.  
  
“Relax, Abigail.”  
  
Joker dipped one finger inside her, trailing it upwards and swirling her own moisture over the highly sensitive tissues of her anus. She shivered. He repeated the action a few times as he slowly and tenderly kissed his way down her spine, his tongue flicking out to taste her along the way. His fingers stroked the bare flesh of her backside, prying her cheeks apart.  
  
Abigail startled when she felt his breath, hot and moist, teasing her, before he used the tip of his tongue to trace around the rim. Her muscles clenched in surprise; it was weird how amazing it felt...why hadn’t she let him do this before? She took a deep, calming breath and relaxed under his touch; he wasn’t going to harm her and if she felt uncomfortable all she had to do was say so and he’d stop. But, truth be told, she didn’t want him to stop.  
  
“Shit…” Abigail breathed.  
  
Joker grinned. It was rare to hear her swear, she must’ve been enjoying herself; he pushed his tongue deep inside her as he rolled her clit between forefinger and thumb. Her head fell back on a groan, her eyes shut in pleasure. His lips, tongue and fingers were driving her crazy—the noises that were coming out of her mouth were ones she wasn’t even sure were human; every nerve-ending in her body was pulsing, her blood at a low boil.

He growled his approval low in his throat.


	14. Day 14: 69—Soulmates *Shenko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SHENKO! So this one wasn't so bad, I just had to get past the last one. Two in one day, Maybe I AM broken. This takes place somewhere in ME3 with Kaidan and Shepard enjoying a quiet moment alone, but one thing leads to another...

Alyss hummed quietly, twirling a strand of hair around her finger as she ran her other hand through Kaidan’s hair from where his head lay on her lap as they sat together on the sofa in the starboard dormitory. Her eyes were glued to a report from Admiral Hackett, as Kaidan read some things from his students. He glanced up at her smiling, before he reached up and pulled her head down to him, kissing her softly. How many more moments were they going to have like this?  
  
It was amazing how much she loved him.  
  
He hooked his hand around her neck to keep their mouths fused together, a moan slipping from her throat. His body was suddenly on fire. He loved being near her, talking with her, listening to her, fighting at her side, kissing her, and making her eyes glaze over in pleasure; who knew that three years ago he’d met his soulmate?  
  
Her hand slid down his bare chest, his abdomen, and then back upwards, skimming the contours of his muscles with her fingers. He sucked in a breath as she leaned forward pressing her lips to his shoulder before kissing a line to his belly button; he didn't know when she’d gotten up on her knees, kneeling over his head. He pushed the shirt of his she was wearing upwards revealing her breasts, which hung directly over his face.  
  
He growled.  
  
One of her hands stroked his erection through his pants as he sucked a nipple into his mouth, her other hand lowering his zipper while her tongue was busy following the path her fingers had traced on his stomach muscles. His lips brushed her belly button as both of them trailed lower. His pants were down to his calves before she lost interest and wrapped a hand around his shaft, swirling the tip of her tongue around his crown.  
  
He was pulsing under her touch.  
  
She gripped both of his thighs pulling them apart as he did the same to her, slipping his hand in between them to tease her; she was warm, wet and he could feel her throbbing with desire. He moved his hand, wrapping it around her waist and pulling her hips down. At the same moment her lips closed over the head of his erection, his mouth covered her dripping sex, sucking hard and making the two of them moan in unison.  
  
The tip of his tongue licked her folds before plunging as deep inside as he could, as she took his entire length into her mouth. She stroked him with her tongue, pulling away slowly before immediately sucking him back in and continuing the exquisite torture, as he tried to remain focused on her pleasure, closing his lips over her clit, as he pushed his fingers inside her. Alyss rocked against his mouth and fingers, sucking harder, before swallowing, her throat closing over his head in a slow roll.  
  
It should be illegal for someone to feel this good…  
  
His tongue drove into her again, fingers spreading her folds and opening her wider; she stopped for a moment, lost in the sensations he was giving her. The cool air whenever he paused was almost painful. When he finally dragged his tongue down to her clit again, her head bobbed up and down his length, her memory of her task restored. Kaidan kissed her clit, before taking it in between his lips and tugging gently. He could tell by the way her muscles tensed, she was close to orgasm...and frankly so was he; his tongue swiped across her swollen bud roughly before he circled it fast and hard. The coil building inside both of them snapped at the same time.  
  
Alyss settled herself back on the couch, a hand flung over her eyes; they were both panting heavily.  
  
“Well that was amazing.” She breathed.  
  
“Undone already?” Kaidan chuckled.  
  
She grinned. “Not even close.”  
  
Her lips captured his in a rough kiss, the taste of themselves on the others lips was definitely a turn-on. Kaidan covered her body with his as he kicked his pants the rest of the way off his body, his hand twining itself in her long black hair. His hands slipped between them to grab the hem of his shirt and pull it off of her so they were skin to skin, their night only just beginning...


	15. Day 15: Sweet and Passionate—As You Wish *Shrios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long--Just started a new job and my schedule is all over the place. I can't seem to find as much time to write as I would like. This chapter is Shrios, the first time they say 'I love you' and It's adorable, if I do say so myself :) (also so, sorry. I seem to have fucked up this chapter when i was on my phone and I'm not sure how long it's been that way, somehow I got this chapter to be all the other chapters too like doubling the word count...)

He looked down at the woman sleeping in the circle of his arms, and smiled as he stroked her flame-red hair lovingly; meeting one Siha was rare, but somehow he’d been lucky enough to meet two. Thane sighed heavily. Until he’d met her, he hadn't ever regretted refusing to be put on the transplant list for new lungs to extend his stay in this world, and now it might be too late...fate was sometimes cruel.  
  
Taye snuggled closer, as her eyes fluttered open.  
  
She smiled up at him, as she stretched, the sheet slipping down to her waist, her skin blushing pink under his gaze. It didn’t matter how many times they woke up like this, she always had the same reaction and it was adorable and endearing. He leaned down, his lips connecting with hers in a heated and passionate kiss that took her breath away; she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Neither knew how much time they had left, and she was going to make the most of every moment.  
  
She’d never felt this way before meeting him.  
  
He rolled over so he was on top of her, his hips between her thighs, her ankles locking behind him as he gently pushed her back into the pillows. Thane smiled down at her, leaning down to kiss her again feeling her smile against his lips before she opened her mouth against his. His tongue swept into her mouth gathering up all her flavors, an excited shiver running up and down her spine as she panted.  
  
He drew a finger down her jaw, making Taye sighed contentedly as her pulse fluttered under his touch, drowning in the pleasure Thane’s touch brought. Every inch of her body was pressed up against his, begging for his caress and so much more; he blinked both eyelids as he stared down at her. She loved the fact that even the slightest touch set her on fire with longing for this one man; she took a deep breath as she came to a sudden realization.  
  
“I love you, Sere.”  
  
The scales around his eyes crinkled, like they always did when he smiled.  
  
“I love you too, my Siha.”  
  
Her amended nickname made her laugh; she _was_ his. Thane let out a low warbling hum as his fingers traipsed over her soft body making her squirm under his touch and arch up against him; his lips claiming her neck, teeth gently grazing her skin. Taye’s hands found their way around his torso, nails finding purchase in the scales at his shoulder blades making him hiss quietly, his lips skimming lower…past her collarbone and he took one hardened nipple into his mouth making her hips arch again. His name fell from her lips on a shuddering breath and he couldn’t figure out why that made him feel so triumphant and powerful; he growled in pleasure at her touch.  
  
He ran his hands over every last inch of her, before he kissed her navel tickling her belly with his tongue. She squirmed slightly under his touch, readjusting herself underneath him one more time as she arched her back just a little. Thane nipped her hip bones lightly. He used his hands to spread her thighs wider and placed a kiss on her clit, feeling her throbbing, a ragged breath escaping both of their lips; she loved the rough husky sounds that he made whenever they touched, intimately or romantically. She was ready for him and he couldn’t wait—it was amazing the effect Taye Shepard had on him, and she seemed to love watching him lose control, his black eyes blazing with affection.  
  
They’d spent so much time together she could read every emotion that flashed behind his eyes with ease.  
  
She cupped his chin and covered his lips with her own, lips hot and demanding as her tongue forced his mouth open and took his; he fully opened to her on a groan. His arms wrapped around her, his erection swollen and pressing against her lower belly, hot skin and hard muscles of his chest pressed against her. One hand slipped between them to position himself at her slick entrance, gliding across her folds before easing himself forward.  
  
Taye gasped.  
  
It was amazing how much different their sex felt with their feelings out in the open. She eased her hips backwards, pulling him out then arched up again taking him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his shaft. He pressed into her again, her nails scraped down his back as he held her hips down to the mattress keeping her still as he thrust slower and deeper, a whimper escaped her. Thane’s world narrowed to the overwhelming pleasure building within his body, the way Taye moved against him, the sounds she made, the taste of her skin.  
  
The memories they were making, were ones he would want to live in forever; she was under his skin and in his heart.  
  
Thane pulled out of the vice-grip her walls had him in, one finger teasing her clit in a slow circle, a wave of ecstasy plowing through both their bodies. He spread her legs wider and re-entered her with quick shallow thrusts. His control was wavering. Taye arched her back as Thane put more power into his legs, driving into her hard and fast, the swirling of his finger around her clit getting faster. Her muscles contracted, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, her orgasm racking her body with tremor after tremor.  
  
Thane took a moment to catch his breath, gazing down at her flushed, freckled skin, a thin sheen a sweat dappling both their skin; his body shook with the need for release, but he wanted to commit this to memory, should the worst come to pass for either of them. Taye drew her hand down his jaw, kissing him softly. He laughed as she wiggled her hips where they were still attached, his body shaking with the need for release; the warmth he felt stroking his shaft was liable to send him head first over the edge.  
  
“Your turn, Sere.” She smirked up him.  
  
Her smile was infectious.  
  
“As you wish, Siha.”  
  
He’d jumped right into sex with her this time instead of dragging out her pleasure like he usually did or her teasing him too, and he was slightly embarrassed, but she seemed completely fine with it. Thane took a deep breath, and thrust into her hard as he bent forward and kissed her neck, her arms draping around his back, his hands teasing her swollen clit once more. His head fell back as he came on a groan of her name.  
  
She giggled and used the mattress as a brace to flip them over, intending to ride him until he saw the stars he made her see whenever they kissed. It wasn’t like he could pull out of her anyways. He was still surprised that she didn’t mind the amplexus; being joined to him for an hour or two after their coupling...in fact she seemed to enjoy it. Love was an amazing thing.


	16. Day 16: In Public Place—Home *Shenko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shenko Smut for the birthday girl (yes I know this is late but that was the day I intended it for). :) This one even had Joker and Tali making appearances, because Shepard and Kaidan can't keep in in their pants long enough to get to the loft, much to their chagrin...oh well. :D

Kaidan rounded the corner to the mess, to see Alyss lying on her back on the table with her legs draped over the edge and the back of one hand resting on her forehead, an actual book on her chest. It was nice to see that she still didn’t sit in chairs if she had the opportunity—just one of her little quirks that he loved so much. She heard his footsteps, sat bolt upright and hid the book behind her back as she looked around, blushing from her collarbone to the top of her head, her eyes finding his.  
  
She visibly relaxed.  
  
“Oh thank God.” She sighed in relief. “I thought you were Joker...he never would’ve let me hear the end of it.”  
  
“The end of what?” Kaidan asked.  
  
He reached around her to pluck the book out from behind her back, his chest brushing ever so slightly against hers as he did so. He heard the hitch of her breath and couldn’t help smirking a little at the effect he had on her. Shepard went another shade of pink—the hue matched her skin tone quite nicely—as he noticed the cover; a shirtless cowboy holding a woman in his arms stared up at him from the romance novel he currently held. A gift from Kasumi, no doubt. Joker and Alyss had told him of the thief’s love for them...though the fact that she’d been reading an actual paperback book should've been his first clue.  
  
Shepard tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear as she bit her lower lip. “I borrowed one of these from Kasumi back when I was Cerberus...and the goading and teasing from Joker was incessant.”  
  
“Big, bad Alyss Shepard, afraid of a little teasing?” Kaidan smirked.  
  
“Not you too.” She groaned.  
  
He opened the book and flipped through the pages, quickly before tossing it on one of the chairs in the mess; she glanced at him, startled. His hands were on either side of her hips, braced against the table, his lips scant centimeters from hers. She saw something flash behind his chocolate eyes and she bit her lower lip; he smelled so good—just like she remembered...when she was with him, she was home. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard, his stubble scratching against her skin as she hooked her legs around his waist, pulling him closer.  
  
“Wouldn’t you rather make your own romance?” He whispered huskily, between kisses.  
  
She nodded slowly—he had a point.  
  
His touch made her melt; Kaidan caught her lower lip between his teeth as he rolled his hips, grinding his erection against her. She leaned backwards pulling him on top of her. A little voice in the back of her head was trying to tell her not here, not on the table—Garrus could come out of the forward battery, Liara could emerge from the ‘Lair of the Shadow Broker’ or see them through the window, Dr. Chakwas could walk out of the medbay or look out the window, any crew member could come around the corner. Plus, there were cameras everywhere on the ship except in the loft, Joker was going to get an eyeful because she couldn’t bring herself to stop this.  
  
She shuddered as he started peppering her jaw with kisses, his hands slipped between them to peel her shirt off over her head, as she did the same, before reaching around her body to unhook her bra. Kaidan kissed his way down her skin, his lips covering one hardened nipple. Her hips shot off the table, back arching, and he took that opportunity to slide her pants and underwear down her legs and off onto the floor, before he drew his finger through the moisture pooled at her entrance. She rocked against it.  
  
They were so lost in each other, they didn’t hear the door to the forward battery open, and a surprised squeak from Tali before she ran back into the gunnery—she’d never be able to unsee that...  
  
Kaidan spread her thighs wider and draped her legs over his shoulders, closing his mouth over her sex. She gasped as he flared blue, using his tongue, lips, and biotics in tandem to make her come apart in his mouth on a moan, her hands gripping the sides of the table so hard that her knuckles turned white from the effort. She was panting as Kaidan sat up on his knees, unzipping his pants and freeing his throbbing erection, her hands eagerly pushing the fabric the rest of the way down his legs.  
  
His warm arms wrapped around her, swollen shaft resting against her lower belly, the hot, hard muscles of his chest pressing against her. One hand positioned himself at her slick entrance, gliding up and down her folds before easing himself forward. Her arms hugged his body against her own as she pulled her hips backwards, watching him slide out of her, coated in her own arousal, then arched up again taking him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his shaft.  
  
He pressed into her again, thrusting hard and fast—his mind remembering where they were, and the fact that the mess was public property. One finger teased her clit in a slow circle, a wave of ecstasy plowing through both their bodies. He spread her legs wider and plunged into her with quick shallow thrusts. His control was wavering. He put more power into his legs, driving into her, the swirling of his finger around her clit getting faster. Her muscles contracted, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, her orgasm racking her body with tremors.  
  
He took a moment to catch his breath, gazing down at her flushed skin, a thin sheen a sweat dappling both of their bodies as he came right behind her. She drew her hand down his jaw, kissing him softly as she rolled her hips where they were still attached, the warmth he felt stroking his shaft was liable to send him head first over the edge for the second time.  
  
He kissed her shoulder lovingly.  
  
“While I’m thrilled you two found each other again and were able to pick back up right where you left off…on the table? Are you shitting me? That’s where we eat, you sickos.” Joker’s voice crackled over the comm.  
  
Alyss giggled. “We should probably disinfect everything.”  
  
“Or burn it. Toss it out the airlock. I’m never eating at the table again.” Joker replied.  
  
“Does he do that now? I thought he ate in his chair.” Kaidan chuckled, kissing her neck softly.


	17. Day 17: On the Floor—Cardio *Shega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of happy shega that's actually awesome if I do say so myself. I was supposed to be done with this challenge on the second, three days ago, but as you can see I'm barely halfway through because I've got like four chapters for my other W.I.P.s, a new job, and my gift for my secret santa going at the same time. Darn life interfering with my creativity.

There was just something about watching him work out; he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat across his skin and his muscles flexed and rolled as he did another pushup. Shepard bit her lower lip from where she sat perched in the center of his back—an idea she’d gotten from Kasumi at their party on the Citadel after getting the Normandy back. She put her book down between his shoulder blades, leaned over and licked the outer shell of his ear.  
  
His breath hitched. Her distraction made the two of them tumble to the floor, sending the book flying, the noise making Steve glance over at them from where he worked on the Kodiak. He rolled his eyes. Ever since they’d slept together the first time, it was hard to find them apart from one another, but he was glad they’d found each other. Naomi caught his eye and jerked her head towards the door—he got the hint and left her and James alone in the shuttle bay.  
  
James looked up at her, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she bit her lower lip, gazing down at him.  
  
“How about a different kind of workout? You up for some cardio?” She winked.  
  
He smirked. “That’s an excellent idea, Lola. Shall we move this to the loft?”  
  
“Just take me on the floor.”  
  
He laughed. As she leaned down to claim his lips, she ran her hand down the planes of his chest, ghosting over the rock-hard muscles of his stomach, slipping her hand below the waistband of his pants. James groaned, his hips arched up off the floor against her touch as she took his shaft in her hand, her fingers gentle but teasing and driving him completely nuts—it was like she knew exactly what to do to make him lose all semblance of reason and control.  
  
James rolled his hips, as she pumped him slowly. His head fell back against the grates of the floor, as she kissed his jaw, his stubble scratching against her lips, flattening herself on top of him, her free hand working on ridding him of his pants. He put his hand on the back of her neck, rainbow hair wrapped delicately around his fingers as he pressed his lips to hers again, angling his mouth to deepen the kiss. His touch made her melt.  
  
His pants out of the way, she released his erection from the vice-grip she’d had him in making him hiss involuntarily; he’d been loving the feel of her tiny hand sliding up and down his swollen shaft. She pulled her mouth away from his, her attention now elsewhere, as she started pushing his t-shirt up his torso and kissing his stomach and chest. He might as well get her naked too. Her tongue was busy following the path of his neck tattoo, as she made her way back down his body; she loved his ink.  
  
She leaned over him after he tossed her dress away and brought her lips down to his—they were full and warm. James’ arms wrapped around her, pulling her naked body flush against his own, settling her knees on either side of his hips as his tongue sought hers, probing her mouth in a mimic of what he planned to do to her and in her later. Naomi pressed closer to him, feeling his heartbeat pulse in time with hers, their breathing intermingling as he drew her lower lip between both of his.  
  
His hands slipped up in between them to cup her naked breasts gently, rolling the hardened nipples between the forefinger and thumb of each hand. She couldn’t be more perfect if she tried.  
  
“¿Llevame?” He asked.  
  
“All right, James. I’ll ride you, but I shouldn’t be the only one getting any cardio in.” She teased.  
  
His warm arms wrapped around her, swollen shaft resting against her lower belly, the hot, hard muscles of his chest pressing against her. One hand positioned his arousal at her slick entrance, gliding up and down her folds and coating himself in her wetness before easing himself upwards. Her nails scraped gently down his chest as she used her knees to push him out of her, her eyes on his as they glazed over in lust as he watched his shaft slide out of her, coated in her arousal, before she lowered and took him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his erection.  
  
He pressed into her again, thrusting hard and fast as one of her fingers teased her clit in a slow circle, a wave of ecstasy plowing through both their bodies. He gripped her hips harder and slammed her hips down to his, both of them crying out in surprise and pleasure—he loved having her on top, breasts bouncing freely as she rode him to mindless oblivion. Her breathing was getting heavier, the swirling of her finger around her clit getting faster; she was close—he could feel it. Her muscles contracted, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, her orgasm racking her body with tremors, as she collapsed on top of his chest; he came right behind her.  
  
She drew her hand down his jaw, kissing him softly as she rolled her hips around his still-hard erection, kissing his chest lovingly. He sighed in content. It was nice to find time to spend together even if they were smack dab in the middle of a war—if they didn’t make time for the people they loved, what were they even fighting for? James ran his thumb along her jaw—he needed to tell her, and it was quite possibly now or never.  
  
“Te amo, Lola.”  
  
“Eres mi mundo. Yo también te amo.”  
  
He planted his foot on the floor and flipped them, so her body was eclipsed by his and she squirmed happily underneath him, readjusting slightly to be more comfortable; he used his hands to trace patterns on her skin as he watched the emotions flashing behind her grey eyes. Her world? He could definitely work with that. He grinned wolfishly and kissed her, pushing farther into her as he did so, making her giggle and drape her arms about his neck, locking her ankles behind him.  
  
“You say the sweetest things.” He whispered huskily.


	18. Day 18: Morning, Lazy Sex—Your Body is a Wonderland *Shoker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about some more Shoker?
> 
> Commander Shepard and Joker have just spent six months apart while she was under house arrest, and even with the reapers destroying earth, they somehow found their way back into bed with one another and the time for a slow lazy, reunion.

Joker smiled lazily and pulled Abigail closer, draping his leg over hers as he buried his face in the back of her neck, his beard tickling her skin. Six months was far too long apart. She turned over in his arms, snuggling into his chest, not wanting to get up; if she could stay in bed with him forever, forgetting the world and the war and everything else, she would. But for now, in the wee hours of the morning, she was content. She stretched slowly, before relaxing back on the pillows, Joker’s eyes following her every move.  
  
“You have a ship to pilot...shouldn’t you be getting up?” She asked.  
  
Joker grinned and pulled her closer, his leg still draped over her hip. “Oh, I am.”  
  
Abigail snorted with laughter. He rolled himself over on top of her, his hips between her thighs and rolling his hips so she could feel just what he meant. She ran her fingers gently through his chest hair, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder and feeling his erection throbbing where it was pressed up against her. That was just like him, but it was one of the reasons she loved him. He stared down at her lovingly, just taking a moment to memorize her before leaning down towards her and kissing her neck.  
  
She arched up off the mattress, pressing every inch of her skin against his, feeling a response where he was nestled between her thighs. A contented sigh escaped her lips as he kissed the sensitive underside of her breast, tongue sliding up the curve and trailing heat and moisture around her hardened nipple. He nibbled her skin gently and affectionately, his beard tickling her as it rubbed against her skin. He felt better than anything she’d ever felt in her life and she knew she could spend an eternity touching him and it would never be enough.  
  
Joker pressed his mouth to her soft, porcelain skin, raining kisses over every inch of her body; he just wanted to spend the day exploring her, discovering hidden details he had yet to learn about her. And that could take a while. He gently stroked her thigh with one hand, his free hand cupping her chin, thumb running along her jaw as he pressed his lips to hers once more, changing his angle to deepen the kiss. His fingers traipsed upwards to her hips, her head falling back against the pillows with a soft moan.  
  
Abigail giggled when he wrapped his arms around her back, tracing the line of her spine—it tickled, making her squirm a little…she got his blood and adrenaline pumping fiercely, at even the slightest touch and he loved it; neither one could think of a better way to relax. She flipped them over, straddling his thighs and running her fingers up and down his chest watching the smattering of hair curl around her fingers; her hips rocked against his as he brought his hands up to massage her breasts.  
  
A shiver ran through her body.  
  
“Oh Abs, are you cold?” Concern laced through his voice, as he ran his hands up and down her arms.  
  
“A little…it’s up to you to warm me up—sex me so hard I see stars…” She giggled, gazing down at him and batting her long eyelashes.  
  
He grinned up at her before she kissed her way down his chest, tonguing the skin at one hip joint, taking his erection in one hand; he let out a contented sigh, eyebrows furrowed in pleasure, arching his hips and thrusting into her hand. That was so sexy. She bit her lower lip, before releasing him, easing herself off his thighs, and lowering herself onto him slowly; he hummed in contentment, as he pressed his pelvis up into hers, pulling her down so they were chest to chest. Her lips captured his in another heated kiss and all she could focus on, was the warmth of his body against hers.

He leaned up and pressed his mouth to her shoulder, lips drifting along the bare skin before he began working his way downwards, his hand weaving through her long blonde hair as he arched up into her, kissing the center of her chest softly. They were both panting quietly. Her gasp echoed throughout the loft as he rolled over, thrusting into her slowly; her body was a wonderland—even though they had just fled earth and the Reapers destroying everything, he planned to spend the day in bed with her, savoring every moment they had together because neither knew how much longer they’d have…

For now, he focused on the feel of her body moving in time with his.

He pushed his entire length into her slowly as he watched her, gauging her reactions, drawing himself out of her slowly, but not entirely, before he thrust forward making her flare blue; he grinned down at her, sliding his hands into hers and interlacing their fingers together as he held them against the mattress. Her fingernails dug into the backs of his hands, a growl dropping from her lover’s lips, another thrust keeping her attention, but he didn’t exactly mind the sting…in fact he actually loved it. He caught her lower lip between his teeth as his mouth claimed hers again, rolling his hips teasingly—she was intoxicating, and he couldn’t help but take his time with her.  
  
After some time of enjoying their slow, lazy lovemaking, he felt her muscles starting to clench around his shaft, and she broke first, her back arching of its own accord before she fell back against the pillows, huffing quietly as he finished just behind her. What a reunion this had turned out to be. He collapsed on top of her panting, both of their bodies slightly sticky. If someone had told him five years ago, he’d would be sleeping with his CO he would’ve laughed in their face, but here he was, head-over-heels in love and twirling a blonde ringlet curl around his finger as they both tried to come down from cloud nine. He’d definitely succeeded in warming her up.

“If I wasn’t awake before, I am now…and warm too.” She giggled, running her thumbs gently along the backs of his hands. “I think I can actually get some work done—”

“What makes you think I’m going to let you leave this bed at all today?” Joker buried his face in her neck, inhaling her scent. 

“Not even for shower sex?”

“You drive a hard bargain, Commander.”

This was the nicest way to spend his time—making love to her.


	19. Day19: Outdoors, wood, parks, gardens—Favorite Spot on the Citadel *Shakarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Shakarian for all you fans out there. This one has actually been planned since the beginning since Garrus and Shepard have that lovely date at the top of the Presidium, and I thought 'why not do day 19 of the challenge with those two, since it's already set up so nicely?' Enjoy!

The cab was called, their outing set up, and now all that was left was to wait for her to show up for their date—a moment away from all the hustle and bustle of the war and the Citadel. He was lucky his girlfriend was a spectre or they could get into serious trouble for what he had planned. Garrus was leisurely leaning against a railing when she approached, hands folded in front of him, his ankles crossed; he grinned at her as he pushed off the rail. She smiled up at him as she reached out and took his hand in hers, curious as to what he had planned for a distraction.

“Shepard, glad you came.”

She raised an eyebrow. “What’d you have in mind?”

“Something that doesn’t involve fighting Reapers.”

God, she hoped he meant alcohol—with the way things had been going lately, she could use a stiff drink…or twelve. She stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek before settling his hand on her waist as he guided her over to wait for their taxi; it seemed like everything involved the Reapers lately…they were everywhere and hard to escape, so the fact that Garrus had gone to all this trouble to whisk her away from it all for a little while, was the sweetest thing. He always seemed to know just what to do to make her relax.

“I don’t think they’ve conquered the bar yet.” She winked.

She didn’t need to know he was saving that for later…

“I already scoped it out. But then I thought, if this was my last day alive, I’d actually like to remember it.” He teased.

Winnifred laughed in the back of her throat; it was a fair point—though the idea of getting so smashed she couldn’t think straight, let alone remember there was a war going on, was actually quite appealing at the moment. Garrus’s squeezed her closer, punching in a couple buttons on the terminal ahead of them to call the cab—his hand never leaving her waist; her hand rested over his and he relished in the warmth of her touch. She rolled her eyes, and rested her head against the shoulder of his armor.

“So?” She asked.

His mandibles flicked out in amusement. “So, I had an idea…”

The shuttle came to a stop in front of them, the door lifting open at its approach. Garrus got into the taxi first, relinquishing his grip on her waist, before turning around and offering her his hand to help her into the cab like a gentleman. She smiled up at him and slipped her hand into his, her heart fluttering a little at just that slightest touch, her free hand ran distractedly though her hair as he pulled her into his chest. The contact was brief—he had to pilot them where they were going…

“Where are we going?” She asked from the passenger seat, her hand resting gently on his thigh.

He had a lopsided grin on his face.

“Somewhere we’re not supposed to.”

“Now you’re talking.”

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, feeling himself getting hot under the collar as she pulled her mousy brown hair over one shoulder baring her neck to him—a little quirk he noticed she did whenever she needed something to do with her hands. And she’d definitely done it a lot when they had sex on the coffee table in the loft the day before. So, seeing it now made him swallow nervously. He needed to focus on getting them to the destination in one piece, not the way she made him nervous, or where her lower lip had disappeared under her teeth or where her hand was on his thigh.

“Ever have that one thing you always wanted to do before you died, Shepard?”

“I’ve woken up with a turian next to me.” She teased.

Garrus rolled his eyes. “Still trying to make me blush, huh?”

He’d never admit it, but she was constantly succeeding.

“Until it works. So, what’s your one thing?”

“The whole time I worked at C-Sec, id stare at the top of the Presidium and say to myself: I want to go up there. But I never did. There were 137 regulations telling me I couldn’t.”

She cocked her head to the side…137 was a rather specific amount.

“So, you got them changed?” The tone of her voice was hopeful.

Garrus chortled. “No. Now I just don’t give a damn.”

Winnifred laughed with him. Part of her was worried what would happen if someone figured out what they were up to, while another reckless part of her, was actually excited to see what would happen—she could always pull out her Spectre rank if she needed to, to get some poor C-Sec grunt to look the other way. The shuttle shuddered to a stop, and Garrus hopped out, circling the cab to open her door for her, offering her his hand to help her step down to the ground in her high heels and dress, his hand slipping around her waist. Always the gentleman…

“Figured it’s time to do something stupid just for the hell of it. Might be the last chance we ever get.”

Together they stared out across the Presidium, the view taking her breath away.

“It’s incredible.” She breathed.

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t hope it would inspire a certain…mood.”

The timbre of his voice was familiar somehow. She glanced up at him through half-lidded eyes, only to realize he was staring at her…a flash of uncertainty lurking behind his electric blue eyes; she covered his hand with her own, stroking his talons gently with her fingers. She now recognized when she’d heard it before: the night before they entered the Omega 4 relay and he came to her quarters trying—albeit badly—to seduce her…it had been completely unnecessary, she was already his at that point; he was nervous about something.

“Something on your mind?”

His free hand rubbed the back of his cowl. “It seemed like you needed time to…figure us out. Are you ready to be a one-turian kind of woman?”

She shouldn’t have snorted with laughter; he was a giant nerd.

“The only thing that made leaving Earth bearable was knowing you were out there somewhere.”

The fact that she hadn’t been clear about her feelings irked her.

“I felt the same way. The worst part about the galaxy going to hell would’ve been never getting to see you again.”

“Well, here I am. Exactly where I want to be.” She snuggled closer as she drew her hand down his jawline, feeling his scars rough under her fingertips. “I love you, Garrus Vakarian.”

Garrus’ heart was in his ears. He was sure she could hear how loudly it was beating when she said those four words; he shuffled his feet nervously as he scratched his temple leaning into her touch…was it alright for them to be this happy when Palaven and Earth were burning? He’d been waiting to hear those words come out of her mouth, and yet, somehow, he still wasn’t prepared for how his body reacted to her. His face was blushing blue, he was sure of it, but maybe he could deflect with a little humor like Joker always did. All the research in the world, and several times of sleeping together later, and he was still a big ball of nerves. Hopefully she could help him through it.

“Wow. The vids Joker gave me…well, they never got this far.” He ran his hand down her bare arm. “There was the part about sleeping together, but this…I don’t exactly know what to do.”

She giggled. “You grab the girl and kiss her like you mean it.”

He blinked at her abruptness; always with the teasing. But something inside him was telling him that kissing her was exactly what he should do…he also just really wanted to feel the softness of her lips against his mouth, her arm wrapped around his neck. He grabbed her waist and pulled her against him, hard, dipping her over backwards her body pressed against as much of his own as she could reach making his mandibles flick out; he’d never wanted anything in his life as much as he wanted Winnifred Shepard—his Winnie. Brown eyes stared into blue.

“That I can do.” He rasped.

His pulse surged as his mouth covered hers, swallowing her groan of approval.

“And rather well…” She panted.

He kissed her again and she swayed on the spot when he released her. He bent to retrieve the sniper rifle he’d set up, what felt like ages ago—it was funny how when he was with her, he lost all semblance of time. Shepard noticed for the first time the bottles, gun and clips perfectly stacked up against on a crate. She’d been far too focused on him, the view and his touch to take in any of her surroundings, her eyes were drawn to his hindquarters, and she found herself distracted for what wouldn’t be the last time; she could barely contain how much she wanted him…there was something absolutely perfect about seeing him with a sniper rifle in his hands…

“Now, before we head back, there is one thing we’re going to settle once and for all…” He turned and smirked at her. “Not saying you don’t know how to handle a gun. Just saying some of us know how to make it dance. So, let’s find out who’s really the best shot.”

He tossed the sniper at her and picked up a bottle; her jaw dropped—he wanted her to _prove_ she was a better shot? Everyone already _knew_ she was! She rolled her eyes and stepped closer to him, the gun the only barrier between their bodies…she already knew what she had to do, but that didn’t make her any happier. He shrugged, a smug, self-satisfied look on his face as he watched her…the smolder in his eyes setting her blood at a low boil.

“there are a few people in the galaxy who’ve seen me in action, Garrus. They seemed impressed.”

His cowl rose in a shrug. “Yeah, but I’ve seen you dance, Shepard. No comment.”

She resisted the urge to shoot her boyfriend in the foot.

“All right, Vakarian. You’re going down.”

“And don’t worry. I loaded it with practice slugs for when you miss.”

She couldn’t count all the ways she was going to punish him when this was all over. Garrus chucked the bottle off the platform, and Winnifred had to keep herself from yawning; Could he have set up and easier shot? She rolled her eyes and without even stopping to aim, shot the bottle in midair, watching it shatter; she shouldered the rifle and cocked her head to one side, raising an eyebrow at the turian. He shrugged nonchalantly and grabbed another bottle, tossing it up and catching it as it came back down before tossing it at her—she caught it one handed.

“That was an easy one. Let you build up your confidence.” She rolled her eyes, but said nothing, letting him continue. “Long range, I wrote the book. Nobody alive can do this, not even Commander Shepard. Give me a tough one.”

She rolled her shoulder, throwing it, but not as far as she could…she was saving that for later—Garrus took less than ten seconds to line up his shot shattering the bottle instantly. Why was that so sexy?

“I said a tough one!”

“Step aside.” She shoved his shoulder playfully. “Do it.”

Garrus threw the next one as hard as he could off the platform. She took a deep breath and aimed the sniper a little to the right of the bottle, even though she could make that shot with her eyes closed; it didn’t hurt to give him a little confidence boost. Besides, watching him with his gun of choice had turned her on terribly—she wanted this to be over so she could tear him out of his armor and sex him so hard he saw stars, but he was going to be insufferable win or lose, unless she could make him forget…and she was going to try her hardest. He threw his hands up in the air in triumph—seeing him so happy made it all worth it.

“I’m Garrus Vakarian, and this is now my favorite spot on the Citadel.”

It would be for a whole other reason soon…

“It’s windy up here.”

Garrus patted her should consolingly. “There, there. It’s okay. I know there are other things you’re good at.”

“Speaking of which…”

She gently pushed him down to the ground, guns forgotten, fingers making quick work of the fastenings and clips on his armor, as well as pulling her dress off over her head, gazing at him seductively from under brown lashes. Winnifred closed the distance between them, pressing her body up against his and planting a soft kiss on his scarred cheek, her tongue snaking out to feel the textures, his breath hitching and she felt his heart pound faster from where her chest was smashed against his; with all the contact of her body against his, he felt his waist plates start to relax and shift. Sudden arousal ran all the way through his body.

His mandibles flicked out, his erection already out of its sheath, pulsing in time to her every caress; she had gotten ridiculously good at figuring out just what to do to get maximum results in almost no time at all. What else had he expected from Commander Shepard, though? She smirked up at him and circled the ridge of his erection with her fingertip and making his hips jerk up off the platform. Were they really going to do this here? Fire surged through him as his hips pushed forward into her hand of their own accord; she clamped her hand around his shaft, pumping him slowly as she kissed and licked her way down the sinewy muscles of his chest and stomach. He saw stars. His talons were in her hair when he braced himself across the platform and flipped them over, settling himself between her legs and kissing her senseless as a cool breeze drifted across their bare bodies. It did nothing the cool their blood.

She was already wet and very ready for him.

Her hips rocked against his as she panted, his arms wrapping around her. Garrus spread her thighs wider and draped her legs over his shoulders, one hand positioning himself at her slick entrance, gliding up and down her folds before easing himself forward; her arms hugged his body against her own as she pulled her hips backwards, watching him slide out of her, coated in her own arousal, then arched up again taking him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his shaft. He groaned into her mouth, long tongue tangling with hers. He pressed into her again, thrusting hard and fast as he caught her clit between forefinger and thumb, rolling it gently and slowly in time with his thrusts, a wave of ecstasy plowing through both their bodies.

Garrus spread her legs wider and plunged into her with quick shallow thrusts, control wavering as he put more power into his legs, driving into her, the swirling of his fingers around her clit getting faster. Her muscles contracted, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, her orgasm racking her body with tremors. He took a moment to catch his breath, gazing down at her flushed skin, his own body spasming with his own release a moment later. She drew her hand down his jaw, kissing him softly as she rolled her hips where they were still attached, the warmth he felt stroking his shaft was liable to send him head first over the edge for the second time.

They collapsed onto the platform together, both knowing they should detach and get dressed; she shivered as they lay there in the artificial sunlight of the Presidium trying to catch their breath, reality beginning to intrude—another burst of cool wind licking their skin. She sighed contentedly, kissing his scars once more; they really did drive her nuts.


	20. Day 20: Your own Kink (Massage)—Knots *Shrios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is some happy, relaxing Shrios after they return from their trip through the Omega 4 relay. Thane is exhausted and Taye offers to give him a massage--but it turns hot fast, which was her intention all along.

Thane collapsed onto her bed, exhausted after the trip through the Omega 4 relay. Not only had they been running through husks, seeker swarms and collectors, they’d had to fight off that giant human reaper abomination; he was frankly surprised Taye could move at all. She’d just returned from the starboard observatory after checking on Samara—the justicar was the one who’d expended the most energy to hold up the barrier to protect the squad from the seeker swarms, and Shepard had been worried. She was always more concerned about everyone else’s well-being without ever thinking about her own...he loved that about her, but it also drove him nuts.  
  
“You look tense.” She stroked his spine, lovingly as she sat on the edge of the bed. “Would you like a massage? I can work out some knots for you.”  
  
He rolled over onto his back and stared up at her; she had to be as tired as he was, or more so, but she didn’t show it. He reached up and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear with his fused fingers, before brushing her cheek gently with his thumb; she leaned into his caress and kissed his palm. He smiled at her as he leaned in to press his lips against hers, making her see an explosion of different colors and stars behind her closed eyelids at the contact; it was her favorite part of kissing him.  
  
“How are you able to move?”  
  
She shrugged. “I’ve been through worse. Growing up on the streets in the slums of Chicago hardened me, I guess. You’ll need to undress so I can reach every muscle without the interruption of having to work past your clothing.”  
  
“Is this massage just an excuse to get me naked, Siha?” He teased.  
  
Taye giggled. “Like I need an excuse, Sere.”  
  
That was probably very true...  
  
The thought of receiving a massage was actually quite appealing, so it didn’t take him long to undress and lay on the bed, just watching her. She reached into the nightstand and rummaged in the drawer before she held up a bottle of massage oil, grinning at him as she motioned with her finger for him to turn back over onto his stomach. He was unsure when she’d obtained the bottle. Groaning, he flipped onto his stomach, not realizing how tense he’d been until she mentioned it—having a lover so in tune with him was a welcome feeling, one he hadn’t had since Irikah.  
  
He closed his eyes as he eagerly anticipated her touch but it didn’t come; she’d gone to dim the lights, crank up the heat, and turn some music on soft and low. She’d obviously done a little research. He heard the sound of her rubbing the oil between her hands before placing them on his shoulders, squeezing gently as she leaned over him, and licked the outer shell of his ear, nibbling affectionately. He was instantly aware of her breasts pressed against the broad planes of his back as her hands worked at his sore muscles. She was naked too.  
  
This was obviously more than just a simple massage to help him relax...she was trying to turn him on, and it was working; he was suddenly hyper aware of everywhere their skin was touching. She sat up, and he immediately missed the feel of her warmth against his back, cool air licking his skin before she swept her oiled palms down his back, her magical fingers pressing deep into his muscles. It felt amazing...he hadn’t realized how much abuse he took day in and day out until he felt the tension slowly drain from him.  
  
She massaged every inch of him, both arms, back, butt, both legs, shoulders and neck for what felt like an achingly long time—a full thirty-minute work-up. He was puddle of jelly by the time she pressed her thumbs up and down his back on either side of his spine. He moaned. She massaged his cheeks in opposite directions hitting every sensual pleasure point he had...and some he never knew about, throwing her whole body into the massage so her arms didn’t get as tired. He felt spoiled.  
  
Her hands were strong, movements slow; she curled her hand and pressed her knuckles into his glutes, making him hiss quietly as she pressed both of her knees between his legs spreading them. He glanced back over his shoulder at her.  She caught his eye and grinned wickedly, winking as she leaned down, her hands rubbing the backs of his thighs, feeling him relax under her touch. His hips nearly shot off the bed when he felt her run her tongue over the sensitive underside of his shaft, and he had to reposition himself to be comfortable.  
  
One hand eased between his legs and she gripped his throbbing erection, slick with the massage oil. Her hand glided smoothly over his head again and again, squeezing his shaft and pushing back down to the base. He used his forearms to push himself upwards off the mattress, before his hips surged forward, pushing his arousal through her tight, oily fist. He was seeing stars, but couldn’t help thrusting into her hand again—it felt amazing and he’d already forgotten about the massage. She squeezed him harder and he pumped faster, his orgasm racking his body.  
  
“Roll over, Sere. I have to do the front too.” She whispered breathily, nibbling on his earlobe.  
  
Dear lord, she wasn’t done with him yet?  
  
“Siha—”  
  
She shushed him and helped him onto his back—he was barely able to move in his current state of relaxation, lavishing the same kind of attention on the front of his body. Her skin hadn’t been out of contact with his for the entire duration of the massage and he came apart under her gentle touch. What good deeds had he done in this life to deserve such loving attention from one of the two most amazing women he had ever met in his lifetime? She leaned down and kissed him hard, fingers traipsing across his chest and rolling his nipple between thumb and forefinger, her attentions helping him come down from the high of that explosive orgasm.  
  
“I love touching you, Sere.” She hummed, against his lips. “And seeing you move like that? Mmmm.”  
  
The moment he could feel his legs again he was going to make love to her like never before, but for now he was content kissing her and having her hands roam all over his skin.


	21. Day 21: Shower Sex—Coconut Shampoo *Shenko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Shepard and Kaidan, have finally patched things up between them. This takes place directly after their Citadel date in Mass Effect 3, and they spend their time reacquainting themselves with one another, because there are little things that happened after Horizon for both of them.

Alyss hadn’t intended to fall asleep. She generally tried to avoid her nightmares—the last thing she needed was for Kaidan to fuss over her thrashing awake in the bed; they’d just gotten back together, and he shouldn’t have to deal with her problems. But here she was, waking up, before he did, as he lay on his stomach in her bed with one muscular arm flung over her waist. It was just like the night before Ilos, all over again—a full night’s sleep was as rare these days as they were before, if not more so—she smiled and resisted the urge to wake him. Instead she sat up slowly, gently moved his arm off of her, so as not to disturb him, and slid from the bed as she grabbed his shirt and pulled it on before she headed to take a shower.

“It’s ridiculous that you look better in my shirt than I do.” Kaidan’s husky, sleep muddled voice stopped her at the top of the stairs.

She turned around and smiled at him. “It’s okay…you look better without it—or any clothing at all.”

She’d obviously woken him by moving his arm even though she’d been trying to let him sleep in—one of them should have been able to; with all that was going on someone needed a good night’s sleep so they could keep a level head. She grinned wickedly, and beckoned him with her finger, since he was awake now; she planned on having him join her in the shower. Kaidan smiled back at her and sat up slowly, her eyes were glued to the blanket as it slipped down to pool in his lap; he chuckled softly to himself before he stood up and grabbed his pants. She frowned.

“What’s the point in putting on your clothes when you’re just going to take them off again?” Alyss huffed.

Kaidan shook his head a little, and took her hand in his. “That’s big talk from the woman who got out of bed and immediately pulled on my shirt—and was that a tattoo I saw on your lower back?”

She giggled and nodded. “It is. I got it down in the wards my first trip to the Citadel after Cerberus brought me back. Once James found out I had a tramp stamp he would not let it go.”

She watched as a cloud passed over Kaidan’s handsome face.

“Why did James find out about it?” He muttered darkly.

“He was down in the refugee docking bay having a batarian give him an N7 tattoo, and told me I should get one too, but I was confused and didn’t understand why I should get an N7 tattoo as well, seeing as all my gear has the symbol proudly displayed. He told me maybe I should get his name somewhere, but I laughed and asked where I would put it, already having your name across my lower back.” Alyss explained giddily after having succeeded in getting him into the bathroom and robbing him of his pants.

“My name?”

“I was still so in love with you—I thought we’d meet up and everything would go back to normal…but after Horizon, I kept it as a lament to our lost love. Sappy—I know.”

“It’s not sappy.” His voice was shaky. “May I see it?”

“If you help me out of your shirt I’ll let you look at it all you want.”

She winked.

“I’d be more than happy to oblige.”

Kaidan smiled brightly at her and pulled her flush up against his naked body as he planted a kiss on her forehead, before slipping his hand up under the loose-fitting shirt and running his hand along her skin, before lifting the shirt up and off of her body. He gazed at her glowing golden skin before turning her around so he could see the tattoo in the small of her back. There was a winged heart, with the two angel wings stretching all the way across her lower back encompassing a cursive ‘Kaidan’ inside the heart in royal blue ink—the same shade as his armor.

“Do you like it?” She asked, looking coyly over her shoulder.

“I love it.” Kaidan flipped her around in his arms and kissed her passionately as she reached behind her and turned on the shower. “First a hamster named Kaidan, now a tattoo? You sure have it bad for me, huh?”

She shrugged. “Something like that.”

Everything she’d said since she’d met him on the Presidium the afternoon before, was making him fall even more irrevocably in love with her. How lucky could one man be to find the one woman in the whole universe who loved him so unconditionally? His lips sought hers as his hand slipped around her waist and he pulled her against him, not letting there be even an inch of space between them, the scalding water cascading over them.

Alyss’ shampoo smelled like coconut—a scent that heavily reminded him of her; she didn’t use that standard issue alliance stuff like the rest of them...though come to think of it, he couldn’t remember the last time he had either. His showers always in the loft now, eighty percent of the time with her company. Her eyes fluttered closed for a brief moment as he massaged conditioner into her scalp, before she pulled her hair messily on top of her head to let it sit and moisturize her hair, and returned the favor, her nails gently scraping his skin before she tugged his hair softly.

She pulled his face down two inches to kiss his mouth; his hands wrapped around her and came to rest on her lower back, not noticing as she grabbed the loofah and the body wash that sat next to it in the soap dish. Her free hand slipped up between them and rested on his pec, pushing him back slightly before she drizzled the soap onto the sponge and drew it down his chest, working up a good lather before the spray of water washed it all away, As she let her hair down and rinsed it out thoroughly.

Alyss smiled, her nose scrunching up in amusement, turning them so he blocked the spray of water with his back, before dropping to her knees on the shower mat without a word. He watched her, his eyes hyper focused as she traced a fingertip over the veins snaking around his long, thick erection—as wickedly thrilling as the man in front of her, paying careful attention to the underside of his shaft, where it curved up towards his stomach, before licking the wide, wet tip; she pulled the thick head between her lips and sucked lightly before releasing him. His responding growl made her smile. It was always fun for her to watch him lose control and unravel—he was pulsing as she took him in her hands, kissing, licking, and sucking up and down before taking him deep into her wicked little mouth. His hands reached down to wrap in her hair.

She was killing him.

Her lips were on his length once more, this time her tongue snaking out from between them to tease him with fast little licks, meant to add fuel to his fire. She used her right hand to stroke him gently while her tongue danced across and around the head, before she opened her mouth and took him all the way to the hilt and swallowing around his tip again and again. He let out a deep throaty moan. His guttural growls always sent shivers down her spine and she loved that she could make him feel like that—it made her feel powerful; she took her time with him, stretching out his pleasure and making him relax…like they had all the time in the world and she planned to make the most of every moment they had together.

Kaidan slipped his hands out of her hair, cupping her chin to pull her mouth off of his erection; she held fast—sucking hard, but he won and her lips left his crown with a pop. She smiled and he swallowed hard watching her lick his precum off her lips. He helped her to her feet, and turned then again so that they both had one shoulder towards the water, his hands resting on her hips. He stroked her hips with his fingertips, before sliding around behind her thigh and draping her left leg over his hip and pressing her back against the wall of the shower. He smiled brightly at her and pressed himself flush up against her, slipping his erection inside her and capturing her lips with his, the pelting of the water adding different sensations for the both of them. Her hands tangled in his wet hair as she opened her lips against his, his tongue plundering her mouth as he rocked his hips.

Their heartbeats pulsed in time together as she matched him thrust for thrust, the fingers of one hand teasing her clit in a slow circle, the other hand massaging her breast in a way the shower couldn’t. She loved being touched by him. The leg around his waist tightened its hold as her muscles clenched, feeling herself slide further up the smooth wall. Kaidan pushed harder into her, dipping his head to her neck and sucking hard on her pulse point. She moaned, head falling back and her hands roaming all over his back and chest.

Alyss was glad they’d made up...it felt like a lifetime since she’d been able to touch him like this.

She came on a strangled cry of his name, panting heavily and trying to get her breath back; the thrust of his hips became erratic and she could tell he was close, her walls closing tightly around his shaft, dragging his orgasm from him on a shuddering breath. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled deeply, reaching over to turn off the shower head, and grabbing a large fluffy white towel to wrap them up in.


	22. Day 22: On the Desk—Kiss Me? *Shoker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard is shaken up after dealing with Jacob's father and all that hell that surrounded him. Both of them take it pretty hard, but Joker has a fix for helping Shepard cope in a way only he can, and she loves that he's there for her when she's uneasy and needs him the most.

Abigail hadn’t been seen on the ship in hours—she’d locked herself away in her quarters, and he was worried.  
  
The doors to the lift were shaking as they opened, Joker stepping out into the loft, a thumping bass beat pulsing through the room. She only turned it up that loud when she was trying to forget something—maybe a nightmare or what had happened with Jacob’s father; that had been some messed up shit. She was leaning over her desk, long blonde hair pulled over her left shoulder, twirling a loose ringlet curl absently around her finger, reading a letter from one of the women crewmembers from the Hugo Gernsback. She’d been really quiet, since learning about the glorified rape that went on down on Aeia. A model ship sat unfinished to her right—she’d probably been in the middle of it when the email came through...it was how she collected herself and her thoughts.  
  
She started as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck as he pressed his chest up against her back.  
  
She had been so absorbed in what she was reading, she hadn’t heard the lift doors or his approach...though the pulsating backbeat from the speakers probably didn’t help matters. She leaned into his touch. For a few moments neither of them spoke, just taking a moment to revel in each other’s touch before she turned around in his arms, it was nice that he knew when something was wrong and could comfort her without words. Jacob had to be taking it just as hard.  
  
Joker reached up and removed his hat from his head, settling it over her blonde curls the action making her smile at him—normally she had to snatch it off his head. The fact that he’d willingly given it to her this time, he must’ve realized how disturbed she’d been down on the planet. She always tried to give people the benefit of the doubt, but it took one bad apple to spoil her opinion of the rest of humanity—expect the worst, but hope for the best was her new motto...that way she could be pleasantly surprised.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
Abigail bit her lower lip as she shook her head, the action ten times as cute because she was wearing his hat.  
  
“I’m not.” She whispered.  
  
“What can I do to help?”  
  
She cocked her head to one side. “Kiss me?”  
  
She always lost herself in his touch, and that was exactly what she needed at that particular moment in time. Joker ran his hands up and down her arms, leaning in to kiss her, it started out soft and teasing but it didn't take long for it to start setting them both on fire with longing. His tongue slipped between her parted lips, and teased hers in a hungry circle, as he curled his hand over her hip and tugging her closer. He pulled away from the kiss breathing hard as his mouth found her neck, sucking hard enough to make her gasp; she flattened her hands against the wiry muscles of his chest, pushing him back slightly so she could catch her breath.  
  
He kissed his way back up to her mouth, sucking her bottom lip between his teeth.  
  
He picked her up and set her on the desk, sliding her datapads and half-finished model out of the way, onto the other part of her ‘L’ shaped desk. Joker broke away from the kiss and sank into her office chair to sit in front of her, pushing the fabric of her black miniskirt upwards. His fingers glided up her legs, over her thighs, parting them in one fluid motion as he stroked his way between her thighs, teasing her clit through the cloth of her lacy black panties, and feeling how wet she was already as she shuddered under his touch. He pushed her underwear to one side and dipped a finger into the moisture pooling at her entrance; she was wetter than he thought. He caught her eye as he brought that same finger to his lips and sucked it clean with a groan of approval.  
  
Her breathing was ragged as she watched.  
  
His fingers hooked under her waistband and peeled her underwear down her legs and off onto the floor. The chair slid closer and immediately his lips were directly on her clit, the jolt of pleasure nearly knocking her off the desk—she had to grab onto the edge to steady herself. His tongue darted out and licked her gently, again and again her biotics licking across her skin making her squirm under his attentions. Joker rubbed his beard against the inside of her thigh—she was warm, wet and he could feel her throbbing with desire against his lips. He moved his hand, wrapping it around her waist, pulling her closer and sucking hard and making the two of them moan in unison.  
  
“Jeff…” She breathed.  
  
“Relax, Abigail.”  
  
The tip of his tongue licked her folds before plunging as deep inside as he could, focusing on her pleasure, and closing his lips over her clit, pushing two fingers inside her. Abigail rocked against his mouth and fingers. His tongue drove into her again, fingers spreading her folds and opening her wider; she leaned backwards, resting her head against the cool glass of the display for a moment, panting and lost in the sensations he was giving her. The cool air whenever he paused was almost painful. Joker finally dragged his tongue up to her clit again, before taking it in between his lips and tugging gently and he could tell by the way her muscles tensed, she was close to orgasm. His tongue swiped across her swollen bud roughly before he circled it fast and hard. The coil building inside her snapped.  
  
She couldn’t remember why she’d been upset...  
  
Joker grinned at her and stood from the chair, kissing her deeply as his hands fumbled with his pants, she batted his hands away—it was her turn. He growled. One of her hands stroked his erection through his pants, her other hand lowering his zipper, wrapping a hand around his shaft, stroking him up and down and rubbing the blunt head with her thumb, squeezing gently as he drove his hips forward into her hand.  
  
She was beautiful, wearing his hat with her long blonde ringlet curls cascading over her shoulder, legs open, chest heaving and a coy little smirk on her lips. He took a step backwards, freeing his erection from her grip. He plastered her hands to the desk as he stepped forward again standing between her legs and widening the ‘V’ of her thighs with his own, fitting himself at her slick entrance. He slid her hands backwards on the desk making her arch towards him and the way it stretched her and sent him deeper caused her to gasp.  
  
He rocked his hips into hers.  
  
Hers eyes were glazed over in pleasure as she locked her ankles behind him, drawing him deeper inside, her fingers curling under his hands against the top of the desk. The speed of his thrusts was slowly increasing, as the tension inside him climbed higher. He wasn’t going to last much longer, not only was he close to climax, he was starting to feel it in his shins, and he couldn’t remain standing; his Vrolik’s Syndrome the worst part, when he was focused on his lover.  
  
She stroked her hand down his jaw and chest, leaning forward and kissing him passionately. He felt his orgasm shudder through him, a second one racking her frame almost immediately after. Abigail smiled at him, after he pulled out, she led him over to the bed and laid him down, climbing up next to him, her head on his chest, and her fingers interlaced with his. They were both breathing heavily, but they were absolutely content, neither could remember what had started the whole thing but they couldn’t be pressed to care.  
  
“I love you.” She whispered.

He had to strain to hear her over the bass boost coming out of the speakers.  
  
He kissed the top of her head. “I love you too.”


	23. Day 23: Trying New Position (Pole Position a.k.a. The Thighmaster)—Sexy as Sin *Shega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is some Shega smut with no plot whatsoever :) James and Naomi find a nice quiet moment together, and she suggests trying a new position, having been doing some research in secret. James is ready for anything she can throw at him and readily agrees, just happy that he can fill what might be their final days together with her.

She was humming absently to herself twirling a purple, blue, and green strand of hair around her finger as she wandered through the ship. James grinned. Her happy-go-lucky attitude was because of him, and it made him ecstatic to know that he could affect her like that; he winked at her when he caught her eye. Her lower lip disappeared under her teeth, and she subtly jerked her head in the direction of the lift...if he hadn’t been watching her closely, it would have been imperceptible. The two of them still danced around the crew, even though Naomi was pretty sure everyone knew by now.  
  
Garrus’ mandibles flicked out in amusement, James had dropped off mid-sentence, his eyes following her every move since she’d exited the medbay; if he hadn’t been aware of their relationship before, he certainly was now.  
  
Javik stalked past him muttering something about death, but that was commonplace for the Prothean. Naomi had joked that with so many things punishable by death in Javik’s cycle, it was a wonder the Protheans lasted as long as they had, with nothing to live or fight for. James was far too distracted by the twinkle in her eye before she disappeared into the elevator, to listen to the ramblings of the ornery Prothean. He knew he should be concerned with the fact that Earth was burning, and he probably didn’t deserve to be this happy considering his past, but that had been before her.  
  
Naomi Shepard gave him a reason to fight, something to claw his way tooth and nail back to.  
  
“Later, Scars. Buggy.”  
  
He clapped Garrus and Javik on the shoulder as he slipped between them, his attention suddenly elsewhere; his lady beckoned. He practically jogged around the corner and into the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet in anticipation as the doors closed in front of him. The lights in the loft were dim, as he stepped through the doorway and he laughed a deep, rich, throaty laugh at the sight of her wearing nothing but a black leather jacket, some skimpy underwear and a pair of stilettos. One push at the sides of the jacket would expose her to his gaze; he couldn’t figure out how she always got undressed so fast…it hadn’t taken him that long to follow her.  
  
His heart hammered in his ears. One would think that even after all this time, his throat wouldn’t go dry at the sight of her wearing next to nothing. But he still couldn’t figure out how he’d gotten to be the lucky man who caught her attention, despite this being the least perfect time. She stepped closer to him and draped herself around him, pulling his head down to kiss him as her hands slipped up under his t-shirt, up the broad planes of his chest, tracing the muscles she found there before she tugged his tee off over his head. He loved having her hands all over him, the sensations making him fully aroused.  
  
There was a slight pull on the chain his dog tags hung from, and he realized with a start, she’d hooked her fingers around it and was gently pulling him towards the bed. His legs had followed her of their own accord. A clunk echoed through the room, his belt and pants hitting the floor, making him grin and kick off his boots to step out of them, before reaching out and brushing the sides of his jacket aside, gentle fingers grazing the sensitive underside of her breasts as he bared her skin. It took two seconds for the jacket to join his clothes in a heap on the floor, forgotten as his attention turned to the black lacy underwear she wore and peeled it down her legs and off her body.  
  
Brown eyes stared into grey, as Naomi smiled, her nose scrunching up in amusement, sitting next to James on her bed and hooking her toes around the ankle strap of her stilettos and pushing them off. James cupped her chin gently, his lips meeting hers in a sweet, non-demanding kiss, her hand resting softly on his thigh as she leaned into his touch, before pulling away slightly and watching him from under her lashes. Her cheeks were stained pink, and she glanced away, biting her lower lip—what she wanted to ask was so embarrassing.  
  
“Something wrong, Lola?”  
  
“I was doing some research and I was curious as to whether you would be up to trying something new. A new position, as it were.” Her words tumbled out all over each other.  
  
James shrugged, so slow grin spreading across his lips. “As long as it’s with you, yes. A thousand times yes.”  
  
“Descansa, amor.” Her voice was soft.  
  
The hand that had been on his thigh moved to his chest, pushing him so he was lying on the bed on his back like he’d been told. She caressed his left leg, and guided him to bend it, foot planted on the mattress and knee pointing towards the ceiling, making sure that his right leg remained outstretched. James cocked his head to one side as Naomi turned, so that her back was half-facing him and straddled his raised leg with a thigh on either side, lowering herself slowly onto his throbbing erection, while holding his knee for support. She decided to experiment with the pole position? That was hot.  
  
He groaned in approval at the sight, head falling back against the pillows, her left hand rested delicately on his pectoral, the hard muscles of his chest pressing against her hand, while her right continued to hold his bent leg. She used her knees to push herself off him, his eyes glazed over in lust as he watched his shaft slide out of her, coated in her arousal, before she lowered and took him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his erection, her rear bouncing as he was sure her breasts were doing too. He reached out and gripped her hips, slamming them down to his, both of them crying out in surprise and pleasure. Her breathing was getting heavier, as she took control back and rocked her hips slowly, pumping his shaft with her own wet heat, as he matched her rhythm, hips arching up to meet her; his head fell backwards once more, a strangled sound fell from his lips as she felt the coil building inside her as her clit connected with his thigh as she rode him.  
  
She rolled her hips around his shaft feeling the way his muscles tensed, and paused before she used her knees to slowly lift herself off his erection, her insides throbbing as he stretched and filled her when she sank back onto him. Her muscles contracted, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, orgasm racking her body with tremors, as she collapsed against his leg, and he came just behind her, his hips spasming just a little as he cried out her name...well her nickname—he still had yet to call her Naomi. Both of them were panting, hot and sweaty, but still connected; the thought made her smile.  
  
James ran his hand lovingly down her spine—that had been sexy as sin, and she'd left a wet spot on his thigh muscle.  
  
“Holy Hell, Lola...I think we should try new things more often.”  
  
“I think I’m game for a little sexual experimentation with you, James. Just say when.” She smirked, glancing over her shoulder, coyly.


	24. Day 24: Shy—Living Weapon *Shrios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thane can't believe he's feeling shy and nervous, because those feelings have no place in a master assassin, but he wants Taye, and won't let that stop him. She doesn't want him to do anything he's uncomfortable with, as long as they're together, she is perfectly content.

He’d never thought of himself as shy...not once in his 33 years as a living weapon; there was no room for an assassin to be embarrassed or timid—every move calculated and precise. But then, he’d never met a woman like Taye Shepard. The slightest touch from her lit him up inside, and then he found himself praying for forgiveness for all the wicked thoughts flitting through his mind with all the things he wanted to do with her. One corner of her mouth quirked upwards in a smirk, and he realized with a start that he’d been staring at her lips for almost five minutes, imagining them all over him; his face flushed a darker shade of green.  
  
“What’s on your mind, Sere?” She whispered, draping her arms about his chest from behind and toying with the lapels on his jacket.  
  
“You, Siha.” Thane admitted, sheepishly, feeling himself blush once more.  
  
Taye giggled. He’d definitely come out of his self-imposed bubble since they’d met, but there were times when he reverted back. She’d never had that problem, growing up on the streets, she done some things to survive she never wanted to talk about but they were part of her—what made her who she was. Thane placed his hand over hers where it rested against his rib cage, his heartbeat pulsing under her fingertips, before rubbing the soft scales on his exposed chest as she slid her hands downwards. She felt the heat from his blush suffused throughout his skin.  
  
He swallowed hard.  
  
Taye pressed her mouth to the back of his neck and he hummed in pleasure, turning his head so that could catch her lips in a kiss. She made him weak in the knees, and he lost himself to the sensations of her touch. Her tongue slipped between his parted lips, and teased in a hungry circle, as her arms tightened around his torso tugging him closer, the explosion of different colors and stars behind her closed eyelids, a welcome sight. Thane turned in her embrace, running his hands up and down her arms; she flattened herself against his chest. It was different when in love than for survival...the trust she felt for Thane was overflowing; she loved being his Siha, and wouldn’t trade it for the world.  
  
He drew his fused fingers down her cheek, lovingly, his touch hesitant and feather light leaning in to kiss her once again, his hand leaving her cheek and continuing down her body. He eased her white N7 midriff tank top upwards, only breaking the kiss to tug it off over her head, his lips meeting hers in a heated and passionate kiss that took her breath away when the offending garment was removed; her skin was so soft. Fingers traced gently along his red facial ridges. She smiled against his lips, before covering his free hand with the one that had been on his jaw and guiding it down her body, ghosting over her breasts, down the planes of her stomach and underneath the waistband of her shorts, where she was drenched with arousal. His breath hitched as she pressed his fused fingers inside of her as his black eyes went wide in surprise.  
  
He’d caused that, and they’d barely touched.  
  
There was the sensation of movement and the two of them fell back onto the mattress, as they made short work of their clothing, tossing them haphazardly away. All the research in the world about taking a human lover hadn’t prepared him for this moment, but he was glad they’d found each other. Neither knew how much time they had left, but that didn’t matter...what mattered was the here and now, making the most of this moment they did have.  
  
He slowly and tenderly kissed his way down her body, his tongue flicking out to taste her along the way. Taye started when she felt his breath, hot and moist, teasing her, before he used the tip of his tongue to trace her folds. Her thigh muscles clenched in surprise; she hadn’t expected this from him...he must’ve done more research than he let on. He placed gentle kiss on her thigh before he took a deep, calming breath and she relaxed under his touch; she didn’t want him to stop, but he didn’t have to continue if he was uncomfortable.  
  
“Sere, you don’t have to—”  
  
The tiniest lick shut her up.  
  
“I want to, Siha...this is just new to me. I’m afraid I might not be any good at it.” His voice was low and husky with desire.  
  
“I don’t think that’s possible.” She whispered breathily.  
  
Thane’s world narrowed to the way Taye moved against him, the sounds she made, the taste of her against his tongue. She was all his and that was the most amazing miracle of all. He widened the gap between her thigh and draped her legs over his shoulders, dipping his head and closing his mouth over her sex, sucking hard. She gasped. The two of them flared blue together, hers in surprise and his on purpose, as he used his tongue, lips, and biotics in tandem to make her come apart in his mouth on a moan, her hands twisted up in the sheets.  
  
She was panting as Thane sat up on his knees wrapping his warm arms around her, swollen shaft resting against her lower belly, and the hot, hard muscles of his chest pressing against her. One hand positioned himself at her slick entrance, gliding up and down her folds before easing himself forward. Her arms hugged his body against her own as she pulled her hips backwards, watching him slide out of her, coated in her own arousal, then arched up again taking him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his shaft.  
  
Thane pressed into her again, thrusting hard as a wave of ecstasy began plowing through both their bodies, her legs spread wider as he plunged into her with quick shallow thrusts, control wavering. He put more power into his legs, driving into her, one finger swirling around her swollen clit. Her muscles contracted, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, her orgasm racking her body with tremors. He took a moment to catch his breath, gazing down at her flushed skin, a thin sheen of sweat dappling both of their bodies as he came right behind her. She drew her hand down his jaw, kissing him softly as she rolled her hips where they were still attached, both feeling the amplexus settle between them.  
  
“My Siha.” He smoothed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.  
  
“My love.”  
  
Taye reached up and wrapped her arms around his chest in a hug as she pulled him down on top of her; nothing was more perfect than the seconds after their coupling when the rest of the galaxy didn’t exist.


	25. Day 25: With Toys—Willing *Shoker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows the Events of my OneShot 'Forgotten Dreams'. In a reverse situation of what happened on Aeia with Jacob's father after the Collectors stole the crew of the Normandy, Joker finds himself in need of a distraction, and Abigail is willing to be that distraction, because she knows what happened isn't his fault...it's hers for believing the Illusive Man really did want to help.

If she seemed at all miffed that he’d shoved the blame off on her for not being there, upset that her crew was missing, or feeling at all apprehensive about what was coming, she didn’t show it. He silently applauded her. Normally he was the one person who could see through her calm façade, but not this time...perhaps he was more rattled than he thought. When Jacob and Miranda left the conference room, and EDI logged herself out of the terminal, he and Abigail were alone in the room; she approached him where he sat on the table, head in his hands. Fingers traipsed gently over his thighs, before she lifted the bill of his baseball cap a little and stared directly into his eyes.  
  
Neither moved for several heartbeats.  
  
Joker was the first to look away. She didn’t make any move to make him look at her again, didn’t try to brush his pain under the rug; she just watched him. Silently. Not judging and not saying a word...which actually made it a lot easier on him, she wasn’t going to let him bear this alone, but she’d insisted it hadn’t been his fault and he’d done all he could—Abigail said nothing about the fact that this whole situation was her fault not his, for letting her guard down and believing that The Illusive Man only wanted to help…he’d sent them to get the Reaper IFF, and she’d installed it, even if it was warily. Didn’t even say anything about unshackling a damned AI—though Miranda had certainly given him an earful. Her hand covered his, and she gave it a reassuring squeeze, making him glance back at her—how was it possible her crystal blue eyes were shining with more love than they ever had before?  
  
“Jeff, what can I do?”  
  
He wished he knew...he didn’t like feeling this guilty. EDI had lain in a course for the Omega 4 Relay, and they were on their way to fetch back the whole crew, just like he knew she would. The guilt he felt for losing the crew ebbed slightly, but he could use a distraction. Their ETA to the relay was two hours...plenty of time for him to make Abigail see stars and get to the helm and put their new upgrades to the test once they actually went through to begin their assault on the Collector Base. He rubbed his beard with his hand, as she took a step backwards to give him some room to hop down off the table.  
  
She held out a little white pill for his Vrolik’s Syndrome and the pain in his legs she knew he must be feeling, and a glass of water—all she wanted was for him to feel better and she’d do whatever he wanted. She also kept his medication stashed in random places, so he could take it, wherever he happened to be. How had he ever get so lucky to have a woman like her? He threw the pill to the back of his throat, and took a large swig of water, setting the glass on the conference table when he finished and took a deep breath as he watched her. Blonde hair cascaded over her shoulder as she cocked her head to the side.  
  
“Honestly Abigail...can I just hold you for a while?”  
  
A wicked smirk danced across her lips. “If you think you can keep your hands off me.”  
  
“I didn’t intend to.”  
  
He reached out and hooked his arm around her waist and hauling her against him, hard and making her laugh, before he pressed his lips to hers, silencing her giggles. Her body molded to his, without much urging on his part, happy to help him forget the nightmare he’d just gone through. Some of the tension drained out of him as he changed angles to deepen the kiss, his tongue teasing hers in a hungry circle. She smiled against his lips before pulling back from the kiss but remaining in the circle of his arms, and looking him over from under her long lashes.  
  
“I suppose we could play with all those fun toys you bought...”  
  
He’d almost forgotten about those, and at the time he’d had too many ideas to use on her, from when he’d watched far too much porn.  
  
“There’s an idea.” His voice was heavy with lust.  
  
“I’m your willing slave, Jeff—my body is your plaything; do with me what you will...but I’d prefer if we moved this up to the loft.”  
  
He laced his finger with hers and tugged her hand gently as he started hobbling towards the door, one hundred percent fine with that; her naked form was for his eyes only. She trailed along behind him, watching him and the way he filled out his uniform, her lower lip disappearing under her teeth in appreciation, as he led her into the lift. He couldn’t keep his hands to himself—unbuttoning her blouse once the doors slid closed in front of them, before she’d even had a chance to press the button for the top floor.  
  
By the time the doors opened, he was already finished helping her out of her clothes, tossing them haphazardly into the room ahead of them. He began to rub his hands all over her—strong, sturdy hands caressing her body; she loved the feeling and relaxed under his touch as he guided her over to the bed, nearly tripping over his pants pooled around his ankles. She grinned wickedly at him, her movements had been lightning fast and he hadn’t even felt her hands on his slacks. Perhaps his eagerness to hold her was to blame…  
  
She lounged against the headboard, her hands folded across her stomach, a silent dare in her eyes as she stared at him, smugly. It didn’t take long for him to make quick work of his clothes. Sitting next to her on the bed, and starting to pull a few violet-colored things out of the drawer of the nightstand...she nearly laughed out loud at the frivolousness of him buying a bunch of sex toys in her favorite color with butterflies on them. After laying them all out, the first things he picked up were two purple butterfly covered strips of silk, pressing his chest against hers as he looped a ribbon around one wrist and then around the bedpost, tying it securely, repeating the action on her other wrist. He caught one hardened nipple between his lips as he worked, gently scraping his teeth across the sensitive area, making her shiver in pleasure and arch up into his touch. Her fingers flexed as she pulled at the ties, head falling backwards, a strangled cry of his name on her lips.  
  
“Jeff…” She breathed.  
  
The last item he removed from the drawer was a silken violet scarf covered in butterflies, which he gently tied over her eyes as a blindfold, before tugging on her legs so she slipped down onto the pillows from her sitting position. She lay there as his hands ghosted over the planes of her body, cupping her breasts in his hands, squeezing them lightly and rubbing his palms against her nipples; a slight shudder rocketed down her spine as they hardened under his touch. The skin of her chest was flushed and red, and she was sure he could hear her heart hammering.  
  
He pinched her nipples and tugged on them gently, before the left one was clamped by the claws of something warm and plastic, making her arch off the bed as he clamped the second one over her right. It looked like two purple butterflies were resting their wings, perching themselves on her breasts and he grinned at the sight, already starting to feel better after his ordeal. The nipple clamps didn’t hurt, but the light pressure a constant reminder of their presence; a way to ensure she remained in a constant state of arousal. A small angry huff of air left her lungs forcefully when she couldn’t feel his touch, his hands had left her skin to grab the next toy.  
  
This one she was embarrassed about…  
  
He took his sweet time with the silicone  violet butterfly vibrator, stroking her legs lovingly as he snapped the straps around the tops of her thighs, and slipping the large and curved shaft-like nodule inside her where it pressed directly against her g-spot, a second bump sat directly against her clit. The tail of pleasure beads that trailed from the end of the apparatus, he slathered in lubricant, before pressing it gently into her anus. He took a step backwards to admire his handiwork. Part of him knew he didn’t need the blindfold or the other ties; doing this to help him feel better had been her motive to not intercede, she’d promised him a willing slave and nothing was going to change her mind—she trusted him implicitly.  
  
“This should be fun.” She inclined her head in his general direction, grinning wickedly.  
  
He rolled his eyes as he shook his head a little, remote in hand—the little minx enjoying herself and her predicament of being completely at his mercy. A loud buzzing filled the room as he turned the vibrator on low, and she jumped even though she’d been expecting the sound, her hips shooting off the mattress as the little device stimulated and stirred her up inside. She moaned. Feeling her arousal dripping onto the sheets as she ground her pelvis against the incessant machine, made her slightly more aware and for a moment she wondered how she must look—bound, blindfolded, clamps on her heaving breasts and a butterfly strapped between her legs with a tail that went into her backside.  
  
The mattress dipped under his weight as Joker sat next to her on the bed, watching. Even tied, she put on quite the show, had him fully hard in a manner of seconds as he watched the way her muscles tensed, a coil of pleasure building inside her rather quickly due to the toy. A half a dozen emotions flickered across Joker’s face, the foremost of which was love. She exploded into orgasm, body trembling under the pulsing shockwaves racking through her frame, lost in a void of pleasure—she might very well have screamed. Heat and desire lurked behind his eyes...he wanted—needed—to be inside her. The harsh buzzing ceased, and Abigail had a moment to breathe, panting heavily as she came down from the high; gentle hands unstrapped her, the butterfly falling away, pleasure beads pulled out. The cool air licking across her swollen, dripping folds was almost painful.  
  
She took a deep, gasping breath.  
  
His lips found hers in a hungry kiss, his tongue teasing hers when it slipped between her parted lips. He reached over her and removed the nipple clamps—the little buds were sore, hard, and ridiculously sensitive; his fingers ghosted over them, his touch magnified as he took her breasts in his hands, squeezing them gently. She shuddered, tugging at the restraints around her wrists. Chuckling, Joker removed the blindfold, making her squint and blink against the blue glow from the empty fish tanks lining the walls before her smoothed her blonde hair away from her brow. He positioned himself between her thighs, widening the ‘V’ of her legs with his hips, and rubbed his erection up and down along her folds coating himself in her wetness. He paused.  
  
“Release my hands, Jeff.” She ordered, her voice breathy and not commanding at all.  
  
There was a mischievous twinkle in his eye.  
  
He grinned as he pressed his shaft inside her slowly, inch by torturous inch. “Nope. Not gonna happen, Abigail. At least not yet.”  
  
He leaned forward to claim her pulse point with his mouth, sucking hard, his chest hair rubbing her nipples and drawing a moan from her throat, as he thrust home. Her hips jerked—she was far too sensitive from earlier, the briefest touch lighting her up and setting her blood at a low boil. His hips rocked against hers slowly, pumping his shaft with her wet heat and feeling her walls closing tightly around him as she matched his rhythm. Releasing her neck, his gaze flicked down their bodies to where they were joined, his erection glistening with her arousal as she muttered unintelligible things under her breath. Her core clenched around his length, stretching and spasming to accommodate his girth.  
  
Her orgasm hit her and she collapsed into the pillows and he came just behind her, his hips spasming just a little as he cried out her name. She panted as he lay on top of her, both of them hot and sweaty, but still connected; the thought made her smile as he stretched languidly against her body, every inch of their skin touching while he untied her hands, and covered her lips with his own. A slow smile spread across his face when Abigail interlaced her fingers with his, hoping she had made him feel a little better like he’d done for her after dealing with Jacob’s father.  
  
Neither pilot nor commander felt stressed about what was coming next...


	26. Day 26: Boring Sex—Necessity *Shenko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Prompt was hard, and is short. :) Shepard wakes from her nightmare in the middle of the night, with Kaidan wrapped around her before they have to begin their final assault on Cerberus and the Reapers, and Kaidan helps her relax, because it's gonna be what it is, and all they can do is make sure she's ready...

Two tears spilled down her temples as she blinked awake from yet another nightmare—they were getting more and more frequent as they neared the end, Kaidan’s muscular arm flung over her waist in sleepy possession from where he lay on his stomach. Their last ‘sleepless’ night before taking on Cerberus and the Reapers...maybe their last night together, ever. It was still the middle of the night; he’d come to her room with the alcohol she’d bought for him while he was in the hospital, and proceeded to rock her world. Hard to believe that was only a couple hours ago. She sat up carefully, leaning down to kiss his spine and making him stir slightly under her touch.  
  
His sleeping face was what sighs were made of; lips parted slightly, black hair mussed, and black lashes resting against his tan cheeks. She wanted nothing more than it to be this way forever...but that was damn near impossible with the war they were waging, though if she could spend the rest of her life with Kaidan in her bed pretending the war didn’t exist, she would. They were soldiers, never knowing when a mission would be their last, and with the way they’d been worked lately, she was still baffled at how they managed to make so much time for each other, here at the end of all things. What they had must’ve been something special indeed.  
  
Alyss stroked her hand down his jaw, caressing him with her fingers.  
  
Kaidan woke to her absently drawing an intricate design on his back with her finger; from where she sat against the headboard, watching him as he slept peacefully. His eyes met hers when they opened, and the grin on his face was quite possibly the most adorable thing she’d ever seen, enough to chase away the phantoms of the night. He turned over and pulled her head down to kiss her lips; she looked troubled and he was going to do everything in his power to smooth the worry from her brow and do his best to help her shake the last lingering vestiges from behind her eyes.  
  
Neither of them spoke—they didn’t need to.  
  
She gasped in surprise as he rolled himself over on top of her, his hips between her thighs, rolling his pelvis against hers. She ran her fingers gently through his hair, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder as she felt his erection throbbing where it was pressed up against her, a warm wetness growing between her legs...it was amazing how much he affected her. He stared down at her lovingly, just taking a moment to memorize her before leaning down towards her and kissing her neck as he positioned himself at her slick entrance, gliding up and down her folds before easing himself forward slowly.  
  
Her back arched.  
  
He stroked her hips with his fingertips, before sliding around behind her thigh, draping her left leg over his hip and stretching his body flush up against hers, pressing her down into the mattress. She gently drew her hand down his jaw, opening her lips against his mouth and letting his tongue slip inside as Kaidan drew himself out of her slowly and swallowed her gasp as he thrust forward…deep and slow. She let out a low whimper and bucked her hips against him making him groan against her lips; he could spend a lifetime kissing her and never have enough—she was intoxicating. This slow sex was just the thing for her right now to forget the rest of the galaxy...sex drawn out to prolong the inevitable end.  
  
It wasn’t a want...it was a necessity.  
  
His eyes glazed over in lust as he watched his shaft slide out of her, coated in her arousal; only the last inch of his erection remained inside her surrounded by her liquid warmth. He eased himself forward slowly, inch by torturous inch, her walls clamping tightly around his length. His rhythm slow and steady as he rocked his hips into hers. He acted like they had all the time in the world, but his commander did need her sleep—she had to be at her best to claw her way through the fire and back into his arms.  
  
When they climaxed, it felt suspended, blossoming slowly but lasting forever before she collapsed against the pillows. Reluctantly, he pushed himself up onto his elbows, and after pulling out, rolled off of her onto his back panting heavily—for a moment the two of them just lay there in a comfortable silence, huffing quietly, before he wrapped his arms around her waist and hauling her against him hard, as he smoothed her hair off of her forehead and kissed her brow. Somehow, he always knew just what she needed. She curled into his side, eyes drifting closed in his warmth, the two of them falling asleep once more, snuggled together.


	27. Day 27: Rough, Biting, Scratching—Sense of Direction *Shakarian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garrus and Shepard break away from the hubbub of the Citadel Party, for their own private party...one just as loud as the first, because with all the alcohol in their systems and the fact that everyone is downstairs makes it a quick roll in the hay, so to speak.

“Shepard, is it just the alcohol, or do you have vids running in your head of us mostly naked, completely alone, and shamelessly rolling all over a couch?”  
  
Her mind went blank, a million explicit images flickering across it; all they needed was some time to themselves. The party was still going full swing, everyone dancing and laughing together as the bass pulsed though the floors and walls of the apartment...it wouldn’t take much to slip away for an hour or two. As if he read her mind, Garrus subtly jerked his head towards the stairs leading to the upwards making her grin and edge that way while he continued dancing with the others. He’d follow shortly.  
  
When Garrus finally joined her in the bedroom, he reached out and hooked his arm around her waist and hauling her against him hard, pressing his mouth to hers. He grabbed the back of her neck as he changed angles to deepen the kiss. His long tongue teased hers in a hungry circle, the grip on her hair tightened as he pulled her as close to him as he could, her body molding to his, without much provocation on his part, curling his hand over her hip and tugging her closer, every plate on his body starting to relax. He pulled away from the kiss breathing hard as his mouth found her neck, biting down hard, but not hard enough to draw blood, making her gasp; she flattened her hands against his chest, pushing him back slightly so she could catch her breath.  
  
She was squirming underneath his attentions, every inch of her skin was tight, hot, and prickling with unreleased sexual tension. His mandibles flicked out in delight, heightened senses already picking up on the scent of her arousal as he kissed his way back up to her lips, sucking her bottom one into his mouth, pushing her onto the mattress...practically ripping both their clothes off and tossing them haphazardly onto the floor. He loomed up over her widening the ‘V’ of her thighs with his own. Garrus’s world narrowed to the way Winnifred moved against him, the sounds she made, the taste of her against his tongue. With all the contact of her body against his, he felt his waist plates start to relax and shift. Sudden arousal ran all the way through his body and his erection sprung forth from the sheath housing it, and he fit himself at her slick entrance, slamming home.  
  
Both of her hands were grasped in one of his, stretched up above her head, making her arch towards him and the way it stretched her and sent him deeper caused her to gasp. He rocked his hips into hers. Hers eyes were glazed over in pleasure as she locked her ankles behind him, drawing him deeper inside, her fingers curling. The speed of his thrusts was slowly increasing, as the pleasure inside him climbed higher. Winnifred pressed her body up against his and planted a soft kiss on his scarred cheek, her tongue snaking out to feel the textures, the gentleness of the gesture amidst all the roughness made his breath hitch and she felt his heart pound faster from where her chest was smashed against his.  
  
Her heat surrounded him, and he shuddered claiming her lips again as he thrust into her, hard. He slammed into her, hoping that even though his love was soft and squishy he wasn’t going to break her, even though the little minx seemed to be enjoying herself, his mouth on hers, one hand cupping her naked breast, talons yanking the hair at her scalp roughly as he took her hard, deep, and fast. Her nails were digging into his carapace, scraping down his back and drawing a hiss from her turian lover. Her core clenched around his shaft, stretching to accommodate his pace.  
  
Garrus spread her legs wider and plunged into her with quick shallow thrusts, control wavering as he put more power into his legs, driving into her, the sound of their bodies slapping together furiously would’ve made them embarrassed, had they not been so far gone...too lost in each other. Her muscles contracted, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, her orgasm racking her body with tremors. She screamed. He took a moment to catch his breath, gazing down at her flushed skin, his own body spasming with his own release a moment later. She drew her hand down his jaw, kissing him softly, her tongue snaking out to taste his scars once more as she rolled her hips where they were still attached, the warmth he felt stroking his shaft was liable to send him head first over the edge for the second time.  
  
She woke up in the morning, feeling a familiar weight behind her, her mind slightly hazy—the last thing she remembered was Garrus making her see stars, before getting dressed and rejoining the party as she drifted off to sleep; she should not have had nine beers the night before. Nine beers whose bottles were on the floor at the end of the bed. She and Garrus had gotten a little frisky when they’d broken away from everyone, part of her wondering how loud she’d been the night before as they explored each other...hopefully the music had stayed ridiculously loud. She groaned and blinked against the bright light filtering in through the windows of the apartment. Garrus’s grip on her waist tightened as she rolled over in his arms. She must’ve been sleeping deeply to not wake when he got into bed with her and snuggled right up close.  
  
“Oof what a night...but look who’s here.” She draped her arm over his hip.  
  
Garrus grinned and nuzzled her with his cheek, mandibles flicking outwards, briefly, before wrapping his arms around her and drawing his talon down her spine gently. “Yeah, I hung out a lot of places last night. Your upper body, your lower body...pretty much all the parts in-between.”  
  
He covered her mouth with his as she blushed crimson, remembering everything she let him do to her, red bite marks littering her skin.  
  
“Turians certainly don’t lack for a sense of direction.” She winked.  
  
Garrus chuckled, pulling her snug against his naked body and caressing her skin. “And you don’t lack for places to get lost.”  
  
With one last kiss, the two of them got up out of bed, Shepard proceeding to dress with Garrus’s eyes following her every move.  
  
“Let’s see who else is up.” Winnifred smiled, reaching out and taking his hand in hers.


	28. Day 28: Role Playing—Space Cowboy *Shenko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've always wanted to write Kaidan as a hot an sexy cowboy, and this prompt actually gave me the opportunity to do so. ;P Kaidan convinces (or forces) the entire Normandy crew, to abandon ship as he dusts off the costume Alyss gave him for her murder mystery party years before, only this time with a twist--she is so happy about it, and sexy times ensue. ;)

It was quiet. Too quiet...the entirety of her crew was gone, it wasn’t like they could have vanished, but they were all gone—not even a skeleton crew was in place; for a moment, her heart sank with dread. She took a deep steadying breath. They were on the Citadel to restock and recuperate: the crew hadn't been stolen by Collectors or killed by Reapers or Cerberus, everyone was fine, they all probably decided to stretch their legs and take a bit of leave, though she wished they’d told her, even if she didn’t mind. It was stressful being here at the end of all things.  
  
She paused.  
  
What were the odds that the entire Normandy crew took leave at the _exact_ same time? Something was fishy. She found herself wandering all over the ship looking for someone...anyone else; she didn’t want to be alone, left to herself and her thoughts because she always seemed to take a turn for the worst when left to her own devices. She grimaced; the joys of war. As she walked through the darkened hangar, an odd sound caught her attention, and she cocked her head to the side, just listening for a moment at a sound she hadn't heard in a very long time...  
  
The jingle of spurs.  
  
Even if she wanted to, she couldn’t suppress the grin on her face as she spun around, biting her lower lip as she saw the sight that awaited her; if swooning had still been a thing, she would’ve swooned into his arms right then and there. She suddenly had a feeling he’d gotten rid of the entire crew, forcing some mandatory downtime so that he could seduce her like this without worry of them being interrupted. She liked the initiative. Kaidan wore the outfit he’d worn as Rusty Cattlebrandt at her murder mystery party three years ago, and she fanned herself with her hand, certain the temperature had just gone up several degrees.  
  
A black cowboy hat dipped low over his forehead covering his black hair that was peppered dashingly with grey around his temples, a pair of dark blue jeans that hugged him in all the right places and tucked into a pair of dark brown cowboy boots, complete with jangling spurs. He’d left the black button up shirt that was embroidered with light blue swirls at the shoulders hanging open this time and baring his sculpted chest. One hand was in his jeans pocket nonchalantly, as he leaned up against the wall, one foot planted against it and his other hand on the brim of his hat, tipping it towards her in greeting.  
  
Alyss’s mouth went dry.  
  
“Howdy ma’am—Miss Violynn, I do believe you told me we could make some beautiful music together. I reckon that day should be today.” The southern drawl he used made her heart palpitate in her chest.  
  
“Oh Rusty, that was so long ago...Ace’s scandal has to have died down...let’s do it. I'll go get my violin and we can start working on something.”  
  
Of course she didn’t have a violin—her instrument went down with the original Normandy when she got spaced, the shards in a shadow box by her bed...it was an excuse to drag him up to the loft and continue this little tête-à-tête in private. He barred her path, his face a hairsbreadth from hers—so close she could see the light brown flecks embedded in his dark brown eyes, a sparkle of mischief twinkling at her. She took a deep breath, his scent lingering in the air around them—the things he did to her, with just a look. He swallowed hard, arching his eyebrows at her, and leaning in closer, his breath fanning her face, lips brushing against hers as he spoke in a low and husky rasp, heavy with desire.  
  
“I was fixin’ to start with vocals—for a duet...I’d like to hear you sing, ma’am.” He whispered.  
  
“Oh…sure.” She managed, her mind focused on the rough timbre of his voice.  
  
A shiver ran down her spine.  
  
Kaidan’s lips were on hers in an instant, his tongue teased the seam of her lips and she opened her mouth against his, her tongue snaking out to taste him, while his hands began roaming up and down her sides. Her arms wrapped around his next when he brushed her chest with his, pulling him closer, because they were far too far apart for her liking, before he released her lips and bent his head to claim her neck, sucking hard. She knocked his hat up a little as he picked her up, slipping his knee between her thighs, lifting it up as he bent her backwards so she had to lean up into him and not fall, riding his thigh as it ground against her through the thin fabric of her lacy pink panties, her skirt riding up.  
  
She moaned loudly.  
  
“Just as I suspected: you have a lovely voice fit for singin’. I do believe we should test it more thoroughly.” He nuzzled her neck as he kissed his way up to her ear, the lobe disappearing between his teeth.  
  
She hummed softly, as his stubble scratched along her skin the feel of it driving her insane with longing; she pressed herself up against him, arching her hips towards his. Kaidan made a low growl in his throat, setting her back down on the floor, her hands brushing at the sides of his open button-up, pushing it off his chest and arms with her fingertips and dropping it onto the floor, fingers then hooking into the waistband of his pants and tugging them downward, as he returned the favor. His mouth left her neck, where he’d left a large, red hickey, and trailed up along her jaw and clamping over her lips, sucking her bottom lip in between his. She melted against him, as he slid her shirt off her body backing her against the wall.  
  
Kaidan bent his head and his lips crashed against hers, again and again as his tongue found its way into her mouth, tasting her; she pressed herself harder against him, the need in her gut almost overwhelming. He rolled his erection, practically bulging through his pants against her pelvis, her arousal evident. Alyss draped one leg over his hip and as he pressed himself closer he hitched the other one around his hips, bringing his erection flush against her center. She gasped, head falling back against the wall. Their skin was flushed and damp as he teased her entrance with the head of his erection—watching as her pupils dilated, thick black lashes fluttering, her cheeks turning pink as her lips parted.  
  
She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life.  
  
“This couldn’t have been what you meant by music.” She panted, trying to keep the scenario straight in her head.  
  
“I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to do this, Ma’am…this is exactly what I had in mind—we do make beautiful music together, and I reckon we’ve only just begun what’s gonna be a fruitful undertaking. Sing for me once more.”  
  
Dear lord how did he keep up his cowboy façade when, she was ready for him to be inside her making her see stars, and could barely think straight?  
  
He slid her farther up the wall, wedging himself between her legs; she smiled and wrapped her legs tighter around him, her naked breasts level with his mouth; he captured one tight nipple with his teeth, tugging gently. One hand slipped between them, seeking her clit, which was already slick with her desire, as she stole his cowboy hat...he didn’t need it, and she wanted to feel his hair between her fingers, as he drove into her. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair making Kaidan surge into her, sighing in delight. Alyss’ insides stretched to accommodate him as he filled her to the hilt; she struggled to breathe as he pulled out and thrust into her again, his spurs jingling with each thrust. Kaidan burrowed himself into her relentlessly, and all she could do was rock her hips to match his rhythm; he found his release first and her fingernails stung his scalp as she came practically singing his name and pulling his hair.  
  
For once she was glad of the absence of her crew.  
  
“Perfect pitch, ma’am. We’ll make a country singer of you yet, though next time we can give your violin a try.”  
  
She wanted to find out what he meant by that innuendo, but without an actual violin that would probably never happen.  
  
“You are the sexiest space cowboy I’ve ever seen.” She winked, chest heaving as she tried to get her breath back. “Remind me to ask for you to let Rusty out to play more often.”  
  
Kaidan rolled his eyes and leaned forward to kiss her, as she laughed.  
  
“Play your cards right and maybe you’ll get your wish, Miss Violynn.”


	29. Day 29: With Food—Liquid Chocolate *Shega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little post-war Shega smut for when James finishes his N7 training and finally gets to stay with Shepard, without having to pick up and leave again. The two of them have a little fun with some chocolate, a sweet and fluffy reunion for the happy couple, who cant seem to keep their hands off each other for very long...

It was odd.  
  
Not a sight he was expecting when he walked through the door, that was to be sure. He’d finished his N7 training a few hours early, and caught the first shuttle back to the Citadel hoping to surprise her, and after throwing his duffle onto the floor, he wandered all over the house looking in every room trying to find his lover. Following the sound of her singing once she’d started, he’d located her in the large kitchen, completely oblivious of his presence behind her, lurking in the doorway. He stood there for a moment, dumbfounded.  
  
James had never actually watched her in the kitchen, though she’d made him things often enough...he had just never _seen_ it, and it was possibly the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. She stood in front of the stove, melting chocolate in a double boiler pan, shaking her rear and bouncing around to the music pulsing through the apartment. Chocolate Mousse. That’s what she said she was going to be making in the last thing she’d sent him...but he probably wasn’t going to let it get that far—all the things he could do with liquid chocolate made him grin.  
  
The fit of his pants altered drastically.  
  
Naomi turned off the heat, ready to grab another ingredient as she turned from the stove, the spatula she was holding clattered to the floor. She launched herself across the room into his arms, as he caught her and spun her around. It had been far too long apart for her liking—the three weeks since his last leave had been torture. He didn’t have time to utter one word before her mouth was on his, tongue between his lips, hands on either side of his face, and her legs clamped around his hips.  
  
God, she’d missed him.  
  
James wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer, his breath mingling with hers, kissing her back, deeply. The bright side was that he never had to leave her again. His fingers wove themselves into her rainbow hair at the base if her head as he tilted her head slightly to the right, baring more of her neck, breaking the kiss to lavish her jaw and neck with attention. She sighed contentedly as he felt her pulse fluttering under his tongue—an excited shiver running up and down her spine. Every inch of her body was pressed up against his, begging for his caress and so much more; reluctantly, James set her down and took a step back so they had room to breathe, both panting hard.  
  
He grabbed the now cooled bowl of liquid chocolate off the stove. A spoon and something from the fridge, hiding it behind him, as he backed her towards the wide sofa. She grinned at him as she fell over one arm and scooting upwards to make room for him, as he followed closely behind her. From behind his back he held out a bowl of fresh fruit salad he’d watched her prepare for dipping into the chocolate mousse when it was finished...but he had another idea for it. He stripped her clothes off in less than a minute, getting really good at minimizing the time it took to undress her fully. He grinned at her, as he sat on the couch between her legs, removing his own garments and leaning over her, both bowls sitting next to them on the coffee table, the spoon in the chocolate. He dipped a strawberry into the chocolate and held it up to her mouth. Her eyes fluttered closed as she bit into the delicious, ripe fruit and licked her lips, James watching her carefully and seizing upon the opportunity. Her eyes shot open upon feeling a cold sensation on her breast and puckered nipple, followed almost immediately by the moist heat of his tongue.  
  
“James!” She laughed. “That chocolate was for mousse, and subsequently for fruit.”  
  
“All right.”  
  
He used the spoon to dot her chest with chocolate, placing blueberries and grapes in the shape of a smiley face, before using his lips and tongue to collect both fruit and dip from her skin. Her protest died on her lips. The grin and his face was priceless as he cleaned her skin of the sticky substance, before he swiped a thick streak of chocolate next to her navel and drew an orange slice through it and feeding it to her. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was going to happen next. Sure enough, James painted some chocolate on the inside of her thigh and sucked it off, making Naomi giggle, but then she sucked in a breath as his chocolate-covered finger moved to her clit. He took a cool, smooth slice of apple through the chocolate and then dipped lower, parting her folds. The coolness next to her liquid warmth was too much—she was sensitive. Her eyes closed as he moved the apple back and forth, and suddenly the apple was gone, replaced with his warm, velvet tongue, licking her with long, languid strokes, savoring her taste, her scent. He draped her legs over his shoulder.  
  
Slipping his hand in between them, he began to tease her; she was warm, wet and he could feel her throbbing with desire—his mouth covered her dripping sex, sucking hard and making the two of them moan in unison. The tip of his tongue licked her folds before plunging as deep inside as he could, he remained focused on her pleasure, closing his lips over her clit, as he pushed his fingers inside her; she rocked against his mouth and fingers. His tongue drove into her again, fingers spreading her folds and opening her wider; she held her breath for a moment, lost in the sensations he was giving her. The cool air whenever he paused was almost painful. When he finally dragged his tongue down to her clit again, and placed a gentle kiss on her clit, before taking it in between his lips and tugging gently. His tongue swiped across her swollen bud roughly once more before he circled it fast and hard. The coil building inside her snapped.  
  
He groaned in contentment; she felt like heaven, and tasted like chocolate.  
  
He was nowhere near done with her yet, looking thoroughly pleased with himself as he popped up from between her thighs, her arm flung over her eyes, panting heavily and trying to get her breath back, her hair spread out all over the cushions. She gazed at him blearily with eyes unfocused from the pleasurable torture he’d just put her through.  
  
It was his turn.  
  
Her hand slid down his bare chest, his abdomen, and then back upwards, skimming the contours of his muscles with her fingers. He sucked in a breath as she leaned forward pressing her lips to the tattoo on his shoulder, tongue snaking out to trace the pattern, before kissing a line to his belly button, and down father, nipping his hip bones lightly. He growled as she wrapped a hand around his shaft giving it a playful tug, swirling the tip of her tongue around his crown. James was pulsing under her touch...he wasn’t going to be the only one to play with chocolate, she’d make sure of it. Naomi used the spoon to drizzle chocolate from hilt to tip, and traced a fingertip over the veins snaking around his long, thick erection—as wickedly thrilling as the man in front of her. Using her mouth to massage the chocolate into the skin on his shaft, sucking him clean like a lollipop.  
  
She payed careful attention to the underside of his shaft, where it curved up towards his stomach, before licking the wide, wet tip; she pulled the thick head between her lips and sucked lightly before releasing him. His responding growl made her smile. It was always fun for her to watch him lose control and unravel—he was pulsing as she took him in her hands, kissing, licking, and sucking up and down before taking him deep into her wicked little mouth. Her lips were on his length once more, this time her tongue snaking out from between them to tease him with fast little licks, meant to add fuel to his fire. She used her right hand to stroke him gently while her tongue danced across and around the head, before she opened her mouth and took him all the way to the hilt and swallowing around his tip again and again.  
  
James let out a deep throaty moan. His guttural growls always sent shivers down her spine and she loved that she could make him feel like that—it made her feel powerful; she took her time with him, stretching out his pleasure and making him relax…they had all the time in the world and she planned to make the most of every moment they had together, for now and forever. He slipped his hands out of her hair, cupping her chin to pull her mouth off of his erection; she held fast—sucking hard, but he won and her lips left his crown with a pop. She smiled and he swallowed hard watching her lick a mixture of chocolate and his precum off her lips.  
  
He’d never seen something so sexy.  
  
James loomed up over her, fitting his throbbing erection at her entrance, teasing her slick folds with the head of his erection—the two of them were already flushed and damp making her mouth fall open on a deep, throaty moan; she was never going to have enough of him. Shepard barely had time to think, before he grasped her hips and lifted...he fit himself against her, paused for what felt like an eternity, and pushed into her, slowly. He claimed her lips as he thrust into her hard, pulling almost completely out and slamming back, one of his hands slid over the flesh of her hip, disappearing between their bodies teasing her clit while the other arm wrapped around her waist holding her still as he entered her. He focused on the way he felt—warm thighs rubbing her own, him hitting just right at the top of every thrust, his fingers teasing her clit in a slow circle, him sucking her earlobe between his lips and every inch of his heavily muscled chest pressed against her breasts.  
  
He stretched and filled her, his touches gentle, as though he thought he would still break her—all this time together and he still worried about that. She had time to emit one squeak before his lips covered hers. Her small hands roamed everywhere, over every inch of his body and over the tattoos curling down his neck, spine, and arms—fingers leaving a fire burning wherever she touched. He groaned against her lips as his tongue tangled with hers inside her mouth, one hand in his short cropped brown hair, the other swept through the dark stubble on his chin. His breathing had become labored, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head. Her heat surrounded him, and he shuddered. He slammed into her hard, his mouth on hers, one hand cupping her naked breast, and the other circling her clit, as he took her hard and fast, knowing he wasn’t going to last very long. Her nails were digging into the skin as his shoulder blades, as she muttered a string of curse words under her breath. Her core clenched around his shaft, stretching and spasming to accommodate his girth, when she came a second time on a cry of his name, and he followed just behind, collapsing on top of her.  
  
“Mi dios que era sexy. Te quiero, Lola.”  
  
She stroked her hand down his jawline, stubble scratching against her skin. “I love you too, and I missed you. Me alegro de que estés en casa, James.”  
  
He was glad to be home too.


	30. Day 30: Whatever Pleases You—Tango *Shrios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taye is trying to teach Thane how to dance as a way to relieve both of their stress, but the dance she chooses is just another way she wants to stir him up inside and make him lose control. He should've expected this from his Siha, but somehow he never suspects a thing...

His chest was pressed against her back as he took her hands and draped them around his neck, before caressing her arms, sides, and hips with his fingertips. They stood still for a fraction of a heartbeat. One hand found its way slowly down his jawline, before she spun around in those ridiculous high heels of hers, their lips were only a fraction of a centimeter apart. He turned away, but suddenly she was behind him; arms wrapped around his chest, breasts smashed against his back and her right leg draped around his hip...her three-inch stiletto trailing up his thigh to rest against his groin.  
  
Why had it taken so long to let her talk him into this again?  
  
“Did you forget the next step?” She teased, and he could hear the smirk in her voice.  
  
“I’m an assassin, Siha. Knowing how to Tango isn’t a necessary skill set for me to have.” He argued but he was only trying to keep his mind off the placement of her foot, which she was refusing to move.  
  
“It’s a necessary skill set for everyone to have, Sere. The tango is all about passion and precision and because you practically ooze both of those things, I thought it was the perfect exercise for you; besides...it’s like sex on hardwood, and how can you say ‘no’ to that? Now, take three steps forward dragging my left foot along the floor, throw my arms off you, then turn and offer me your hand.” She instructed gently.  
  
Blinking both sets of eyelids, Thane took three steps forward, Taye shifting her weight so he dragged her foot along the floor, careful not to scuff her shoes, removed her arms from his exposed chest, before turning and holding out his hand. When she placed her hand in his, he spun her into his arms, fused fingers gliding across the exposed skin on her chest, revealed by the plunging neckline of her dress. He would be the first to admit that her wearing that dress was part of what had convinced him to tango with her in the first place—the dance itself the reason, he hadn’t given up in frustration. Her hips shimmied against his, drawing a low warble from his throat, both of them feeling a response where her hips rolled against his.  
  
The little minx was doing this on purpose, he realized with a start, as she stroked his erection through his pants.  
  
“Act on it.” She whispered, licking the outer shell of his ear, and nibbling affectionately as the stars exploded behind her eyes.  
  
Both eyelids blinked, startled.  
  
“Act on what, Siha?” He asked, his black eyes staring deep into her emerald green ones.  
  
“Whatever you’re praying to Kalahira for forgiveness for—I can feel and see the blush of your skin...read the flashes behind your eyes; I know you better than I know myself.” Taye rubbed her cheek against his red facial ridges gently, arms draped about his neck.  
  
That wasn’t a normal turn of phrase and he was intrigued, his mouth quirked upwards in a smirk as he turned his head and covered her mouth with his own. What had he done right in his life to deserve this Siha? His lips sought hers hungrily as one hand slipped around her waist, her skin tingling as he touched her spine, pulling her snug against his body, tongue seeking hers. Thane swept her up into his arms, easing her gently onto her back, and removing both of their clothing barriers. She took a moment to trace the dark green stripes that wrapped around him from spine to side with her fingers.  
  
He shuddered under her touch.  
  
Taye arched herself up against him, pressing every inch of her bare skin against his, feeling a response between her thighs from where her legs were draped about his hips. Their heartbeats pulsed in time together as he reached between them, his fused fingers ghosting over her breasts, as his mouth followed the trail, kissing his way down to take a nipple into his mouth, hand still going lower and making her gasp as he used his thighs to widen the gap between her legs.  
  
His arms wrapped around her, his erection swollen and pressing against her lower belly, hot skin and hard muscles of his chest pressed against her. Her hips shot off the bed as he slipped his fused fingers over her folds before he dipped them inside her, inhaling her wordless cry. As his tongue pushed against hers, Taye rocked against his fingers, feeling his erection, hard against her stomach already a little wet and sticky because of his current state of arousal, when he used his thumb to swirl her clit around in a circle. She giggled as he used his fingers to spread her wetness slowly around her clit, making her whimper. The heat from her blush all over her skin made him feel powerful; Thane grinned as he switched to her other breast, using his tongue to trace a pattern between her freckles, like a connect-the-dots puzzle.  
  
His hand left her drenched core, and slipped between them to position himself at her slick entrance, gliding across her folds before easing himself forward. Taye gasped. She pulled her hips backwards, his length sliding almost completely out then arched up again taking him deeper, her walls closing tightly around his shaft. He pressed into her again, holding her hips down to the mattress keeping her still as he thrust slower and deeper.  
  
Thane’s world narrowed to the overwhelming pleasure building within his body, the way Taye moved against him, the sounds she made, the taste of her skin.  
  
One finger teased her clit in a slow circle, a wave of ecstasy plowing through both their bodies, building ever higher as he spread her legs wider and re-entered her with quick shallow thrusts, control was wavering. Taye arched her back as Thane put more power into his legs, driving into her hard and fast, the swirling of his finger around her clit getting faster. Her muscles contracted, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, her orgasm racking her body with tremor after tremor.  
  
Thane took a moment to catch his breath, gazing down at her flushed, freckled skin, a thin sheen of sweat dappling both their skin. His body shook when he took a deep breath, and thrust into her hard as he bent forward and kissed her neck, her arms draping around his back, his hands teasing her swollen clit once more. His head fell back as he came on a groan of her name. Taye drew her hand down his jaw, kissing him softly. He laughed as she wiggled her hips where they were still attached, the warmth he felt stroking his shaft was liable to send him head first over the edge a second time.  
  
As she lay under him panting, he watched her, the scales around his eyes crinkling slightly as he smiled down at her; every inch of her skin was flushed, her chest heaving. He took her hand, interlacing their fingers together.  
  
“Garrus and Joker said you couldn’t dance, Siha.” He kissed her neck, inhaling her scent deeply as they felt the weight of the amplexus settle between them.  
  
“Garrus and Joker are little turds...I can, I just choose not to, sometimes, Sere.” She winked, draping her leg across his hips and sliding closer.  
  
Once the coupling wore off, they’d be back to her teaching him how to tango, but for the moment, she let herself relax in his embrace...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the very last of the 30 Day NSFW Challenge, and I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. Thanks for bearing with me, you guys are so amazing. The challenge was to help me get bolder with my writing and I like to think it did just that--Though I know some of you read everything and could tell when I stole smut from myself and reworked it to work with a scene. This was out out my comfort zone, but challenging and fun, and I'm glad I forced myself to do it.


End file.
